Challenge of Love and Trust
by AquaraCupcakes
Summary: Dark evil is rising. The Five Families is chosen to stop this evil before the world becomes corrupted by it. Will our heroes succeed in this mission and discover their past? Read to find out! Pokeshipping/Contestshipping/Ikarishipping/Oldrivalshipping MistyxAsh, MayxDrew, DawnxPaul, LeafxGary, OcxOc and maybe a few others. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**So, I have started another story. Heh.** **Hope you enjoyed it!** **R &R!**

 **Ages:**

 **Misty - 17**

 **Ash - 18**

 **Drew - 18**

 **May - 17**

 **Dawn - 17**

 **Paul - 18**

 **Aquara - 17**

 **Dusk - 18**

 _Thoughts unless stated otherwise_

 **Let the Story Begin!**

" Dusk! Come on! Geez you are just like a snail! " A certain blunette scolded, calling her long lost brother to walk quickly so that they could reach the Pokecenter. The two are just about 500m away from the Pokecenter. But because of a certain blue headed boy who is toying with his sister, they are walking at a speed of a snail. Dawn huffed and marched back to Dusk, pushing him to go faster. After several minutes of bickering, they reached the Pokecenter.

 **10 minutes before the sister and brother reach the Pokecenter...**

" Finally Brock! We reached Castelia City! " A raven haired trainer shouted out loud as he flopped onto a nearby sofa. Brock, a spiky haired boy with squinted eyes went to book a room for the two.

" Oh Nurse Joy! Your eyes are like the ocean, so romantic. So enchanting. So- "  
The boy was cutted off before he could finish. The once heart shaped eyes become ones of pain, as the raven haired boy tugged on his ear painfully.

" Ow! Ow! Ow! Ash! Lemme go! "  
Ash rolled his eyes and sighed, letting him go, but not before muttering, " I knew you couldn't do that simple job of booking a room. " Brock pouted before sitting on the sofa and reading a magazine about breeding.

" Oh! It's the beautiful Suzie! " He gushed.  
Ash shooked his head and face the nurse.

" Hi. What can I do for you? " The nurse asked cheerfully.

" Oh, may I book a room for two? "

" Ok! Your room is room 207, here are your key- "

" Dusk! We could have been here 10 minutes ago if it wasn't for you! "  
A familiar female voice sounded through the Pokecenter. Ash's ears perked up in recognition. Hoping that it was who he thought, he turned around, to face a familiar blunette.  
The blunette caught sight of him and beamed widely, running to him and hug him.

" Ash! It's great to see you! "

" Great to see you too Dawn! " He grabbed his keys from Nurse Joy, thanking her and walking to Brock. Brock greeted Dawn with a warm smile. He looked behind her and saw a navy blue haired boy, his blue hair a little spiky at the front, flat at the back.

" So Dawn, who's this? Got a boyfriend? " Brock raised his eyesbrows, teasing her. Dawn, not wanting to explain at the very moment, just denied and went to join Dusk.

" Like, little sis. We know that you want Milotic but like, we need it for our show. " Ash heard another familiar voice. But he could vaguely remember whose voice that is. He tried to ignored the voices, but can't helped it and listened.

" Yeah and we like, need Vaporeon! "

" No way! There is no way you are taking Vaporeon. Taking Milotic is enough! " A voice shouted. Ash's heart pounded, not daring to believe it.  
Peeking over the wall, he noticed a girl with flaming red hair - tied in a side ponytail - that just went pass her shoulders. The girl was on the phone with someone. No one noticed Ash.

" And like remember, our dear cousin is coming there with his friend, I heard that it is like, a girl. "

" Yes! I can finally tease him about something after all the teasings he gave me. " The girl spoke in an evil tone. Ash shuddered. Soon, the conversation was over. The girl flipped her hair from her shoulders and turned around. Cerulean eyes met chocolate ones. A look of shock was clearly obvious on her face. Ash stood there, stunned at facing the female, and was mesmerised by her soft hair and twinkling eyes.

" Ash... " The girl breathed. Ash nodded slowly.

" Mist... " Misty ran over, arms wide. Ash, thinking that she was coming for a hug, held his arms out too. What happened next shocked him to the core.

* SLAP! *

The sound of the hand making contact with the skin sounded across the room. Brock looked up his magazine to see his long time friend. Dawn looked on with her mouth open while Dusk stood there with mild surprise shown on his face. Ash touched his face, staring at the girl. Tears streamed down the Misty's face as she roughly hugged him. Warm arms draped around Ash's body.

" Misty... " Ash breathed into Misty's hair, his face still stinging painfully.  
Misty's closed eyes shot open as she gasped and forcefully pushed Ash away.

" Why...Why Ash. Why didn't you... It has been 6 years! 6 years since I had last seen you in person! No phonecalls, no letters, nothing. How could you! " She continued.

" I waited for you to come. But you didn't. You said that you would visit after the last time we have met with May and Max. You said you will! I was stuck at that boring gym, beating pitiful trainers again and again. You still did not come! You never came... " She whispered the last part out. Ash's heart sunk at her words. He really regretted not visiting her. But he was very busy, roaming the regions and didn't have time for a call. _No. That is no excuse for not visiting Misty._ In the end, he grabbed Misty's arms, pulling her into his embrace.

" Mist...I'm so sorry... I deserved that slap. I really did. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me. I-I just... I care about you and I will never forget you okay? I'm so sorry. I will make it up! I promise. " Ash murmured, as Misty cried into his shirt.  
Brock and Dawn watched on with interest while Dusk walk away muttering something about, " PDA. "  
Misty suddenly realised their position. She then also realised that Ash was a good half a head taller than her. She quickly dried her tears and looked up to Ash awkwardly, reluctantly pulling herself away. Ash really wanted them to hug her longer but let go of her hesitantly.

" You promise? " Misty sniffed.

" I promise. "  
Both of them started leaning closer. Brock, as much as he wanted Ash and Misty to kiss, he couldn't wait any longer and really wanted to talk to Misty.

" Ahem. Did you forget me, Misty? " He smirked. The both of them pulled away immediately, blushing intensely. Dawn immediately slap the back of Brock's head, earning an " ow. "

" Way to go on ruining the moment Brock! " Dawn huffed.

" Uh Brock! It's been too long! " Misty cried hugging him.

" What, no slaps, no pushing me away? " He teased.

" Yeah no fair! " Ash whined. Misty growled and took out her oh-so-famous mallet and in a flash, both boys are on the ground.

" Hiya! I'm Dawn! Nice to meet you! And this is my brother, Dusk! " Dawn turned aside to point to her brother but he was no where to be seen.

" Uh... "

" Nice to meet you Dawn! I'm Misty! " She beamed at the blunette.

" I've heard a lot about you! " Both of them said simultaneously. They giggled. A female with indigo coloured hair just passing the shoulders walk towards them, looking at Dawn.

" Hey, is that idiot your brother? " She flicked her thumb towards Dusk, who was pouting.

" Yeah...why? " Dawn feeling that her brother is in trouble.

" That idiot is flirting with me. " The girl flipped her bangs. Dawn's eyes widened. Her brother _never_ flirts!

" Hey I can't help it! " Dusk whined.

" Whatever Dusk. " The girl replied with a wave of her hand.

" You know him? " Dawn cocked her head.  
The girl nodded.

" That idiot has been with me since we were 10. But he said something about his sister and went away. I came here for some business and brought my cousin along too! " The girl answered cheerfully, her aqua eyes glinting with happiness.

" Aquara what are you doing. "  
Dawn whipped her head around at the voice.

 _Paul!_

" Troublesome. " He nodded his head.  
Then a thought struck Dawn. _This girl, is Paul's cousin?!_  
Misty stood aside awkwardly, not knowing anyone other than Ash, Brock and Dawn here.

" Hey Paul. " Ash greeted.

" Wait. This girl, is your cousin, " Dawn pointed at the girl, " and that girl and Dusk known each other since 10. "

Everyone nodded.

" That girl, is Aquara. " Paul stated. Aquara nodded.

" What are you guys doing here anyway? " Ash asked.

" We got a letter from... Professor Oak to meet him here... " Aquara spoke up. Evryone looked at her in suprise.

" Hey, Dusk and I got one too. " Dawn piped up.

" Same here with Ash and I, " Brock nodded his head.

" My cousin and his friend is coming too. They got the letter and so did I, " Misty added.

" I wonder when they will show up. " Ash said.

" I wonder when Professor Oak will come. " Brock added. Everyone decided to wait it out, the girls befriending each other and exploring the city.

" Hey let's go shopping! " Dawn smiled, dragging the two girls along.

" NOO! " Two voices rung out.

" Huh. I guess I just hafta force you two then. "

" Heh... " Misty scratched her neck.  
Dawn then grabbed Misty's shoulder.

" Mistyyy! You! You did what Ash did! " She cried excitedly.

" Uh... What did I do? " Misty looked at Aquara, who shrugged her shoulders.

" You scratched your neck! Like Ash does when he is embarrassed or something! " She cried gleefully. _Matchmaker Time!_

" Uh... I guess he rubbed off on me? " Misty glanced at Aquara for help.

" Hey! Is that the fortune teller! Dawn come on let's go! " Aquara cried excitedly, half because she got Misty's message, half because she really want to see what the fortune teller will say about her. Dawn agreed and followed her.

" 5 bucks. You sure this won't waste our money? " Misty asked.

" Yeah sure. It's just for fun. " Dawn waved her hand.

" Welcome to Madam Xatuna's fortune telling, would all three of you want to have a go? " A old woman sat at a table, a crystal ball in front of her. Her green eyes glanced at them, purple cape waving a little. The girls handed her their 5 bucks each and stood in front of Madam Xatuna.

" I see... I will do all three of your fortunes. "

" Ah...

 **Terror strikes this world fortold,**  
 **Pokemon tries to put it on hold.**

 **But nothing shall stop them only the five, Families that had survive.**

 **11 people will work on,**  
 **2 from each family, one none.**

 **That one shall stay at home and guard,**  
 **While the other tries not to be torn apart.**

 **Feelings shall mix, love arise**  
 **Family quarrel shall soon realize,**

 **To stop the evil they shall must,**  
 **Work together and gain each trust.**

 **Old and new friends will come,**  
 **Some will betray, leave will some.**

 **Only true friends will stay and fight,**  
 **For this evil will try with all its might.**

 **Fail, the heroes, the world will cease to exist,**  
 **For the world lies in their hands, all the least.** "The girls looked at each other, faces mixed with fear, shock and bewilderment. Aquara turned back to face Madam Xatuna, but to her surprise, she was gone. No table, no crystal ball.

" Freaky. " Dawn commented, as the girls fled away from the area.

" Do you think we should find the boys and tell them? " Aquara muttered to the girls.

" Don't tell them just yet. " Dawn answered. They went to find the boys. They went back to the Pokecenter, knowing that the boys are probably just lazing around.

The boys found out that their rooms were connected with a door, so they decided to ask Nurse Joy to unlock it so that it would be easier for them to talk. Dusk shared his room with Paul, since he knew Paul for a while because of Aquara. The room has two single size beds, some shelves and a toilet. The same with Ash and Brock's room. The girls' rooms was opposite of the boys. The three girls shared a bigger room with each other, with two bunk beds. Dawn and Aquara slept on one while Misty slept on the other bunk bed. She slept on the upper bed.

 **The Next Day...**

Everyone woke up and went down the Pokecenter, only to hear a loud commotion.

" You are such an klutz. " A male voice sounded.

" Huh! Says the clumsier one! " A female voice retorted.

" Oh _I'm_ clumsy? Tell me a time when I really am. "

" If you say so. There was a time when you were at at a beach and when I saw you, your mouth was wide open and when I walked to you, you tripped and-mmphhhh! " The male jumped to slap his hand on the female mouth when he saw what was coming.

" Hey! Drew! " The male turned around, expecting a fan-girl but was tackled into a hug. The female stood there, glaring at the red-head hugging Drew before shaking her head. _What am I thinking? Misty is my best friend! I'm so not jealous! Wait. I so not like Drew! Bad May. Bad May._ May scolded herself. Ash was frowning a little.

" Couz! Long time no see! " Drew laughed. Misty smiled too. Ash and May stood aside looking at them, but was shocked when they heard Drew said " Couz. "

" He/She is your cousin?! " They both shouted simultaneously.

" Yeah. Is something wrong? " Drew asked, flipping his hair. The two shooked their heads, but their mouths are still wide open.

" So, you two got the letter too? " Dusk asked. **( A.N: Hey that rhymes. Dusk ask, Dusk ask, Dusk ask, okay I will stop that now. ^,^ )**

May and Drew nodded.

" Who are you? " May questioned, approaching Dusk and peering into his face. Dusk shifted uncomfortably while Aquara laughed at him.

" Hiya May! This is my brother Dusk, Paul and his cousin Aquara. " Dawn introduced.  
May and Drew greeted them.

" I'm May and that idiot is Drew! " She pointed Drew, who flicked his hair and mutter, " Airhead. "

" Ah...I see that all of you are here. Wait, two of you are not here yet. "  
Everyone turned around to see a tired looking Professor Oak. _Something is wrong about him..._ Aquara noted. Professor Oak's eyes are dull, without the usual glint of cheerfulness and sciency attitude.

" Nevermind. There is not enough time. The eight of you will go first. Brock, you will stay with me. I will need you with some things. " Brock nodded.

" Prof. Oak, are you alright? " May asked, peering into his dull eyes.

" Yes yes. I am. Now why I called you here you say? Well this uh...thing...uh.. research! Yes my research, shows that three beings Surai, Suni and Kuda. There are a mistake, created by Arcues. A very, very big mistake. " Prof. Oak hissed, " Arcues was going to destroy them, but they escaped. They somehow created another dimension that Arcues couldn't find. " Prof. Oak paused, showing them three pictures. The first one, is of a female. She have bat-like wings, hands and legs. She have vampire teeth and red eyes. Her hair was all black. She was the size of a human.  
The second one, is also female. She have a snake-like tail with no legs, a forked tongue and black hair with red eyes.  
The last one, is a male. He have a human body and face, but no legs. Below his stomach, all there is are cloudy darkness, like a genie. His have red eyes and black hair too. These pictures sent shivers through everyone's body.

" Surai, could hypnotize anyone she wants, to her doing, it seems.  
Suni, could shape-shift into any being.  
And Kuda, could travel through shadows and create dimensions. Those dimensions are dark and twisted. And now they are out to hunt Arcues, for trying to destroy them. They have capture The Swords of Justice. Coballion, Virizion and Terrakion. They will destroy the world, if matters went down to the worst. "

" And how do you know? " Misty asked, looking at the pictures and Prof. Oak suspiciously.

" Research, girl. Research. I don't care if you are- I mean, there are signs. When the darkness in the sky comes, when the sign of the eye appears. That's when things will happen. " Misty stared at him uncertainly.

" I guess you are right...Things have been sorta dark at the Kanto and Johto places. " She said slowly.

" Hoenn too. " Drew added.

" And Sinnoh. " Dawn said.

" But why us? " Aquara asked the important question.

" The five families, are chosen to fight these darkness. You must go! Save the Sword or Justice and prevent Arceus from fighting the evil. Or things will become horrible. " Everyone looked at each other uncertainly.

" I'll go. " Ash stepped in. Misty glanced at Ash in shock.

" I-I'll go too. " Misty mumbled.

" If my couz is going, then I'm coming too. " Drew smirked.

" I guess I'll go..." May muttered.

" I don't know but I think I can... " Dawn gulped.

" Hn. This better not be a trick. " Paul snorted.

" I...I'm not sure... " Aquara mumbled.

" We are going. " Dusk finalised, resting his hand on Aquara's shoulder. Aquara felt her cheek warm up at this.

" Good. Now please stop this evil! Go to Mount Hansha. It is an unknown island far West in the middle of the ocean. We do not know if anyone live there but we-I wish you good like. Be careful. " Worry shoned in Prof. Oak's eyes, making him seem normal again, but quickly went back to dull. He walked off stiffly.

" How do we get there? " May asked, "The only flying Pokemon I have is Beautifly. "

" Don't worry May! You could borrow Unfezant! " Ash smiled.  
" May! Uh... I mean would you like to ride on Flygon instead? " Drew spoke up, light pink tinted his cheek. Misty snickered while Brock gave a knowing glance. Ash just looked plain confuse.

" Nah, it's okay. I know that you would prefer to ride on Flygon right? " May smiled gently. Drew nodded before turning around, " I hope that Unfezant doesn't collapse from your weight. "

" WHAT DID YOU SAY?! "

Drew turned to see a fuming May and smirked, " I said, I hope that Unfezant doesn't collapse from your weight. "

" DREW HAYDEN YOU GET BACK HERE! "  
Drew gave her a two finger wave before walking out of the room.

" Chill May. He is just teasing. " Misty rested her hand on May's shoulder. May huffed and muttered something about going to her room and pack her bag.

" Uh May...? Your bag is already packed and you didn't even booked a room. " Everyone sweatdrop after hearing Aquara's comment.

" Oh. " May said bluntly, smiling sheepishly.  
Everyone shooked their heads and went to pack. May sat on a nearby couch to watch the TV, which was showing the news.

 _" In the Kanto's News, dark clouds started appearing and this is no ordinary clouds, these clouds are like ones that we have never seen before, it is so dark, that it looks completely black. Purple electricity have been seen coming from the clouds, striking some places in Kanto. "_

The screen show dark clouds, so dark that you could assume that it's black. Purple electricity strikes the earth, creating a humongous crater.

 _" People, "_ The reproter started, _" have been reported to be missing. Especially a few of the Elite groups "_

A picture of Wallace, Cynthia and Lance appeared. May gaped in shock. _But I just saw Wallace a week ago! Before we came here!_

Suddenly, the lights flashed and went out.

 **Like it? No? I hope you like it! Please Review! Have a good day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I would like to thank those who had reviewed! Luv you all!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, if I did, the Pokemon gang would be travelling together.**

 **R &R! I hope you like it! ^,^**

 **Somewhere else after Prof. Oak walked off...**

 _" Why did you do that? "_ A figure asked the other.

 _" I did not want to. You heard Arceus. Give the clues and let them be. "_ The second figure grunted.

 _" I just wanna protect my human... "_ The first figure sighed, doing a flip in the air.

 _" I needn't control the old man. But he is the only chance to give them the clues. They are after all the families of - "_

 **Back with our heroes...**

 _Drew...Can't you just tell her already? Stop teasing her to cover up your own mistake!_ Misty mentally chided Drew as she packed. She put in an extra shirt and pants, her Pokedex, some Potions and Pokeballs along with other stuff. Dawn and Aquara did the same. Suddenly, the lights flickered and they plunged into darkness. Shrieks and screams of fright were heard echoing all over the Pokecenter.

" Girls? Do anyone have a fire type? We have to go and find the boys and May. " Aquara shouted out in the darkness. They heard some shuffling and a clicking sound.

Suddenly, a bright light shone across the room.

" Cynda! "

" Come on girls, Cyndaquil, follow me! " Dawn walked out of the room.

" Mist! Where are you? "

" Aquara? "

" May! "

The voices of the boys echoed.

They finally found each other, May a little panicked about what had happened. The lights flickered on again. Everyone cried in relief, until they heard a shout.

On the wall, written in purple, it says,  
 **" Beware Chosen Ones. This is a warning to you. Do not interfere! "**

A symbol, one of an circle with a mark of a arrow piercing through it. Murmurs sounded through the rooms.

" Chosen Ones? ", " Who are they? ", " Are they here? " were heard.

" We have to go. "  
Everyone turned to Ash.

" Now? But what if something else happens here? " May muttered.

" This is serious. If we want to help, we have to go! " Ash's face suddenly had a serious look. Everyone nodded and ran out. They ran to the dock, releasing their Pokemon.

" Gyara! "

" Talonflame! "

" Honchkrow, stand by. "

" Togekiss, spotlight! "

" Unfezant, Charizard, I choose you! "

" Gyarados let's go! "

" Flygon! "

Everyone hopped on their Pokemon.

" Misty? Aquara? Why did you two use your Gyarados? " Ash tilted his head.

" We're travelling by water! " The two answered at the same time and grinned at each other. Soon, they took off.

" Ah... " Misty sighed, splashing at the water. Our heroes had a very peaceful journey, so far. The weather was warm and the ocean water was warm too. But there was no island in sight. Dawn joined Misty and Aquara as her Togekiss wasn't strong enough to hold Dawn through the whole trip.

After at least two hours, Unfezant suddenly made a cooing sound. Everyone turned to it in confusion, until Unfezant start to droop towards the ocean, May panicked. May lost her balance and fell off Unfezant.

" AHH! "

" Flygon catch her! "

A Flygon with a different coloured swooped down to catch May and Unfezant landed on Gyarados tiredly. Ash returned Unfezant, apologising to it for making it work so hard. Then, he turned to Aquara.

" Why is your Flygon a different colour? " He then glanced at Flygon. Indeed, the red parts of a normal Flygon was replaced by yellowy orange colour, the darker green parts replaced by blue.

" Oh. It's a shiny. " Aquara said indifferently.

" Shiny? What's that? " Dawn asked, interested.

" Tch. Don't you know Troublesome? Shinies are those Pokemon who grew in a different colour. Though they are very rare. " Paul snorted, earning an indignant shout for the nickname.

" Oh! Like that Noctowl Ash caught! " Misty exclaimed. Ash nodded.

" Oh May, you can ride my Flygon, don't worry, " Aquara assured May, seeing the worried look on her face.

 _Yeah go join Drew!_ Misty inwardly cheered for her cousin. May blushed at her friends' knowing faces.

" See? I knew Unfezant couldn't hold your weight, " Drew smirked, masking the once shocked a worried look on his face. May just huffed and muttered some incoherent words.

Drew, May, Ash, Paul and Dusk flew silently, while Misty, Dawn and Aquara took turns to ride each others Gyarados and returning them to rest, since a Gyarados is big enough to hold more than 5 of them.

" Haiz...What beautiful weather... " May sighed, looking at the sky. Ash and Paul are riding on the two Gyarados, giving their own Pokemon some rest. Even Paul knows the limits of his Pokemon.

The boys are soon back in the air, except Dawn, who wanted to play with the water.

" I hope that Prof. Oak isn't lying about the island. " Paul grumbled. He was getting grumpy from the long trip. It had been at least 4 hours since they had last left Castelia City. Suddenly, a huge gust of wind blown a tired Flygon to the sea.

" AAHHHH! " Drew shouted as he fell towards the splashing waves.

Misty quickly jumped into action.

" Dewgong! Catch Drew! " A pure white Dewgong appeared from the Pokeball, quickly swam to Drew who was falling.

" Oof! " Drew landed on Dewgong. Since Dewgong is half submerged and Drew was wearing jeans, his jeans got wet. He shivered at the coldness of the water.

" What's with the wind?! " Dusk shouted, but only those who are close could hear him, since the wind was blowing really hard. Drew quickly climbed onto Misty's Gyarados, as Aquara had returned hers for it to rest. Drew then returned Flygon while Misty returned Dewgong, both thanking their Pokemon. The now harsh wing howledin their ears. The waves and wind started getting rougher, making it difficult for the trainers to stay balanced on their Pokemon.

" Look! " Ash suddenly shouted. Dark clouds was rolling in, along with much bigger waves. Everyone riding the Water Pokemon gasped in fear as the first wave dropped down on them, though it was a small one, but they still found it hard to hold on as the Pokemon rocked roughly.

" Feraligatr! Ice Beam on that wave! " Ash started to take action.

" Now Hydro pump to break it! " The blue crocodile shot a powerful ice beam at the second wave, freezing it in time before its Hydro pump shattered it into pieces. The rest did the same, but after a while, the waves kept on coming, bigger than the ones before. It was just too much for them to handle as they started to grow tired. Dusk quickly swooped down to grab Aquara's hand, lifting her up on Talonflame, Ash and Paul did the same, though Paul was scowling a little.

" Thanks... " Aquara panted, as Dusk leaned closer so that she would not fall.

" Talonflame, I can see that the rain is coming. Can you withstand it? " Dusk called to Talonflame in worry. The red bird nodded its head, before flying to Ash, Drew and Paul.

" Thanks Ash. " Misty smiled at Ash gratefully, then blushing at their position. Misty was sitting bridal style on Ash's lap. Ash smiled back at her before looking away, trying to hide the blush creeping up his face. He unconsciously wrapped his arms protectively around the red head. Dawn was hoisted up Honchkrow by Paul, Dawn blushing and Paul grumbling.

" Hold tight. " He muttered to the blunette. Dawn nodded meekly and held tight on his waist, as she sat behind him. _What is this feeling? And why am I even helping this troublesome girl? Could have just let her fall._ He had a really really light blush on his cheek, as Dawn gripped him tightly before shaking it off.

" Drew! You are so heavy! " May complained as she painfully pulled the green head up.  
Drew clumsily climbed on the Flygon.

" I wish I had a camera... You look so stupid! " May giggled. Drew blushed lightly in embarrassment.

" Fat. " He made a non-gentlemanly comment.

" I AM SO NOT FAT! SO THIS IS HOW YOU THANK ME FOR PULLING YOU UP! " May screamed, harshly smacking the back of Drew's head.

" Okay, okay. Miss Beautiful-and-certainly-not-fat. Not. " Drew smirked triumphantly. May growled and retorted, " At least I do not have a garden on my head. "

" Oooh! Burn! " Dusk laughed at Drew, choking from the laughter. Everyone else chucled too. Drew grumbled under his breathe, " Airhead. "  
Drew sat behind May as she steered the dragon.

" Ahhh! " Misty and Ash cried out as Charizard toppled to the sea. The fire dragon looked weak in the rain, the flame on his tail growing smaller.

" Charizard! Ugh, I'm sorry Misty but I will have to return him. If the flame on his tail dies out...he dies too. " Ash choked as he returned the dragon. Ash and Misty plunged into the ocean before anyone could react and catch them.

" ASH! MISTY! " Everyone but Paul screamed. Paul just stared in slight shock. Misty and Ash fought against the current, as they bobbed up and down, trying to stay on the surface. The current was dragging them down as they struggled.

"Mist...*blub*...blweaase...*blubber* hold...me..." Ash spluttered, as Misty tried to swim towards him.

Misty spluttered a reply as she tried to swim to Ash, water splashing painfully against her face. Ash felt his strength inching away as he tried to swim to Misty.

" Flygon help them! " Drew ordered. Flygon swooped down to get Ash and Misty but was washed down by another wave. The dragon cried out as it struggled in the water, trying to fly. Drew panicked and returned it quickly.  
Misty coughed out water as she grabbed Ash, water lapping against their faces.  
Ash grinned weakly as he swam with Misty. A wave towered over them. Misty and Ash stared at it in horror, as it came crashing down on them... 

" Ugh... " Ash opened his eyes slowly, staring up at the clear blue sky. The sunshine blinding him. He laid there, taking in the peaceful environment. The sound of the waves lulled him to sleep. He felt something holding his hand and slowly turned to the side, facing an unconscious Misty. Their arms were intwined. Ash slowly pushed himself up, wet sand sticking to his arms and face. He looked around groggily, seeing the others lying on the ground, unconscious too.

" Mist. " He turned his attention to the sleeping red head beauty and shook her shoulder.

" Misty! "

Groaning, the red head opened her cerulean eyes.

" What happened... "

Ash just shrugged and walked off finding the others and waking them up.

" What happened? " He asked the others questionly. The others looked at each other before explaining.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _The others watched helplessly as Misty and Ash bobbed up and down in the water before the waves wepted them off. They screamed and shouted for each other in fear. Suddenly, a wind of air hit them, causing them to plunge into the water too. They quickly returned their Pokemon as they tried to stay close to each other, but the waves weren't helping. Another giant wave loomed over them and they gave a final scream as the wave crashed down onto them._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

" That shot of air was so strong... It hit us straight into the water... " Dawn fumbled anxiously.

Everyone got up and dusted their selves before looking around.

" At least this is an island... " Paul grunted.

" Wait... something is wrong here... " May halted. She then stared at everyone weirdly.

" Guys... where did you get those clothes? " She pointed at them before looking at herself in surprise, " When did I change into these clothes! "

May was wearing a red sleeveless robe with black shirt inside and black leggings. A fiery blooming rose was found at the collar of the robe.  
The other girls had the same outfit. Except Misty's was aqua coloured robe with a pure white lily, Dawn's was pink with a cheerful looking vibrant pink tulip and Aquara's was sky blue with a bright yellow dandelion. The boys had short-sleeved shirts with black pants. The materials of these clothes felt really ancient. They walked around together, trying to find out where they are. Luckily, their Pokeballs are still with them.  
They walked through a nearby forest, wondering where they are. Suddenly, a bright light shone and in fron of them stood an Eevee.

" Eev! " It exclaimed happily.

" Eevee! I told you not to do that! " Aquara groaned, carrying it as it refused to go back to the Pokeball.

They walk for another 10 minutes when they came across a village. The village have wooden huts, but to everyone's horror, everything had been burned down. They walked off slowly in fours, staring at the damage.

 **~~~~May, Misty, Ash, Drew~~~~**

" What happened here... " Ash muttered, glancing around. He spotted some burned bodies on the ground 10 feet away but was too horrified to go closer and see. Misty grabbed onto his arms tightly. May looked around nervously, staying close to Drew. All of them cringing at the sight of some burnt bodies.

" I don't like this... " May muttered.

" Psst! You there! What are you doing?! They might spot you! " A voice hissed. Everone turned around and saw a dark purple haired girl looking at them from a trapdoor.  
Everyone looked at her questionly.  
" Follow me. It's not save here! " Her saffron eyes glinted with worry. Misty, May, Ash and Drew looked at each other uncertainly, but followed the girl through the trapdoor.

 **~~~~Dawn, Aquara, Dusk, Paul~~~~**

" Poor Pokemon... " Aquara sighed looking at some blackened and burnt Pokemon. Eevee huddled closer to Aquara, eyes opened with fear at looking at the burned buildings. Aquara could feel her shiver in fear.

" Yeah! The people who had done this are so cruel! " Dawn growled. She no longer wore her beanie. Paul and Dusk stayed quiet, looking here and there disgustingly and sorrowfully.

" What are you idiots doing here. Don't you know that you would be seen? " A voice snapped. A light orange haired with blue eyes boy stared intensely at them. He leaned on the wall, arms folded.

" What about you? Tch. Pathetic. " Paul snorted. The boy ignored him and grabbed Aquara's hand, pulling her to a nearby trapdoor.

" H-hey! " Aquara yelped.

" Where are you going. " Dusk grabbed Aquara's shoulder, trying not to growl.

" Don't worry I got a girlfriend. " The boy snorted, as if reading his mind. Dusk and Aquara blushed at his comment. He then grabbed Dawn too and pulled both girls to a trapdoor and pushed them in.

" In. " He ordered the boys, who glared at him suspiciously. They then reluctantly trudged in.

" Where is this place? " Dawn asked in wonder. The walls had carving of Pokemon and people. Some Pokemon that she is unfamiliar with.

" That's the Prophecy. It's about 2 people from each family of the other realm saving this realm and the other, defeating the evil. " The boy said simply. He then held up his hand.

" I'm Baek, by the way. " Dusk reluctantly shooked his hand.

" Baek! Stop acting cool and get here! "

Baek groaned.

" Coming Tae. "

They soon found out that Tae brought visitors too. Everyone smiled at each other, glad that everyone was safe. They began to introduce themselves.

" I'm Ash Ketchem, this is Misty, May, Drew, Dawn, Paul, Dusk and Aquara. "

Tae and Baek looked at them interestingly.

" Are you, by any chance, families? Or relatives. " Tae asked, grasping her hands hopefully.

" Dusk is my brother. Aquara and Paul are cousins, Misty and Drew are cousins. " Dawn answered cheerfully.

" Yo Ashy-boy. I see that I'm still a step ahead of you. " A cocky voice sounded. Everyone turned around to see a smirking male brunette leaning against the wall and the flirty smile of a female brunette.

" It's been a long time, Ashy. " The female brunette teased.

" Yeah sis. Too long. Where have you been? " Ash smiled, though not very happy with the nickname. Misty stood there gaping.

" Sis?! "

" Yeah. Leaf is my sister. " Ash answered cheerfully.

" I thought you are the only child! " Misty accused jabbing a finger at his chest.

" I didn't tell you? "

" No! You never told anyone! "

" Oh. " Ash scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

" Four families! One more pair left! " Baek yelled excitedly, clapping his hands. Tae leaped up and down. Everyone sweatdropped at their childish behaviour. The only ones left are May and Gary...  
May shooked her head at a thought. Suddenly, Aquara rushed forward in realisation.

" Hey is this a Yin Yang necklace? " She smiled, looking carefully at it. Gary nodded.

" Open it. " She ordered.

" It's not a locket, " Gary scoffed, but still stared unsurely at it. He have never tried to open it. He only knew that it was from his parents and is important so he kept it. Slowly, Gary carefully nudged the pendant with his finger. He found a small silver ledge and gently push it. The others leaned closer in curiosity.

The pendant opened and a paper drifted to the floor. Slowly, with shaking fingers, he picked it up and saw a picture with a man that looks exactly like him and a woman that looks like an older version of May. There was two children too. One is Gary and the other... he stared at May, mouth agaped. _May..._

Under the picture, there was a few words. _Blue...Sapphire...May...Gary..._ Tears welled up in Gary's eyes. May stared in shock and bewilderment.

" How... " She whispered her eyes never leaving Gary.

Gary had a far-away look in his eyes, memories flooding into him.

" It's all coming back to me now... "

 _ **Flashback**_

 _" Why couldn't you understand?! "_

 _" Me?! It was all your fault! I had nothing to do with anything! "_

 _" Give it up, Sapphire. You_ have _been packing up your bags. Your diary said that- "_

 _" HOW DARE YOU READ MY DIARY BLUE?! "_

 _" ...Wanted to divorce. " The male finished. Sounds of things being thrown and more shouting were heard. 4 year old little Gary sat behind the sofa unnoticed, tears streaming down his face. He hated it when his parents fight..._

 _" May! " little Gary cried, hugging his sister tight. His dad was shouting at his mother._

 _" You can't take May away from me! "_

 _" You get Gary, I get May. It's fair Blue. " Sapphire huffed. Then, she carried a 2 year old May to a car. Gary watched, tears running down as the figure of a crying May disappeared down the lane..._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

" You were so young May, " Gary looked at her in the eyes and pulled her into a hug. Tears sprouted out of May's eyes.

" Gare... I remember a little. A boy that used to play hide and seek with me but everything was blurry... " May sniffed into Gary's shoulder.

" Dad changed his name and left. He couldn't handle life without mum... "

" Heh. Though this is a happy reunion and all, FIVE FAMILIES! " Baek shouted happily interrupting the moment.

" YES!YES! THEY ARE FINALLY HERE! " Tae screamed happily. The others looked at her bewilderingly.

" What's with all the commotion! Tae, Baek, explain this! " A firm voice spoke. A woman, about the age of sixty, stared at the two.

" Oh! Meina! We found the five families! " Tae smiled happily. Everyone just looked at each other, confused.

" Ah... Is that so? Let me guess. " Meina looked over at everyone. May and Gary had already let go of each other.

" You two, you two, you two, you two and you two. Am I correct? " She pointed at the pairs. Everyone stared at her, flabbergasted.

" How... how did you know? " May asked.

" Ah... just many years of guarding the prophecy room, my dear. " Meina smiled serenely.

" Now to see if you really are from the five families. " She led them to a tunnel.

" Meina, how are the others? Are they still grieving? " Tae asked worriedly.

" Unfortunately, they are still sad about the amount of losses we have. Those evil creature are just heartless. " Meina sighed sadly.

" Do we have to call our Pokemon out? " Baek asked, ruffling his own hair. Meina nodded and explained that everyone needs a small size Pokemon with them to enter.

" Piplup! "

" Glaceon! "

" Azurill! "

" Espeon! "

" Weavile. "

" Roselia. "

" Porygon! "

" Umbreon. "

" Mareep, here! "

" Blitzle, here! "

Pikachu popped out of Ash's bag sleepily. While Eevee huddled close to Aquara.

" What are those? " Tae asked, looking at a Pokeball, amazed.

" What? You don't know? Those are Pokeballs! They hold our Pokemon. " Dawn explained, surprised that they didn't know about that.

" Don't you need a Pokemon, Meina? " Misty asked. Meina shooked her head.

" I am the guardian here after all, Tae would be the next guardian. Eh, Tae? " Tae nodded enthusiastically.

They stopped at a dead end. Meina touched the stone and shifted her hand till she stopped at one. She gently pushed it. The rock wall slid aside, revealing another tunnel. They slowly went down it. Finally after a while, they saw light. They walked towards it, revealing a small garden. Little Pokemon ran here and there happily, chasing each other around. In a corner, there was a wall, full of weapons. No Pokemon dare near it. Meina grabbed the closest person next to her, which was Ash. He yelped in surprise as she placed his hand on a stone. The stone glowed brightly before Ash found himself being pulled by a force towards the weapons. His fingers inches away from a weapon before pulling and dragging him to another. Finally, it rested on a sword. It has a lighting symbol on the handle. He found his finger curled around it.

" The Sword of Raiton... " Tae breathed. Leaf went next and the same thing happened to her.

" Oooh. The Boomerang of Hano. " Baek smiled. Leaf held the green boomerang.

" Uh... How is this a weapon? " She asked. " You see, the boomerang is actually sharp on the edges except the handle. It's good to hold it a fight and also throw it to defeat far range targets! " Baek exclaimed. Leaf beamed. May was next. The stone glowed and she found her hand dragging her to a pair of Fans.

" The Fans of Shurui! " Tae beamed. The two pair of red fans had a sharp edge that looked like it could cut through tough things.

" Great! Stylish and cool! " May cried happily.

" What does it do? Papercut? " Paul snorted. Everyone glared at him and Aquara slapped him at the back of his head. Gary went next, finding a dagger in his hands.

" The Dagger of Chie. " Baek informed him. Gary gazed fondly at it. Misty went next, finding herself attracted to a blade. It's handle was blue with a symbol of a water drop on it. The Blade of Shizu.

Drew immediately went to a sword that he had first laid eyes on, with a blades on each sides of the green handle. It had a rose symbol on the handle. The Double Blade of Kana.

 _Oh no... what if I'm the only one without a weapon?_ Aquara started to panic. Dawn too, was nervous about the fact. Dawn allowed Dusk to go first, dreading her turn.

A pink whip at the side caught her eye, but she knew she only had 50% on getting it.

" Nunchucks? " Dusk asked, holding onto a Navy blue nunchuck. He was then told that it was The Nunchucks of Chusei. Soon, it was Dawn's turn. She reluctantly rested her palm on the stone. To her delight, it lighted up. She let her hand guide her before it curled up on a handle. She looked up to see the two whips she was eyeing on.

" The Whips of Rabu. Now this one, whoever you whip will be in love with the ground. " Tae joked. Dawn smiled in relief and held her weapons close.

Aquara let Paul choose first. He looked at the weapon without interest before letting his palm rest on the stone. It glowed and forcefully pulled him to and axe. The Axe of Chika.

Aquara gulped. What if she wasn't the one? Hesitantly, her hand held above the stone, before touching it lightly. She saw the encouraging smile of the others except Paul, who nodded and the stone lighted up. She sighed in relief. She closed her eyes let her hand pull her gently to a weapon. Her fingers curled around something. When she looked up, it was a metal pole. It had a string tied up at the end with aqua blue feathers. The Staff of Kujo.

" Perfect. The Five Families are here! " Meina cried, clapping her hands.

" Let the Training begin! "

 **There we have it! The second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys! Thanks for reviewing! I would love to hear more from you! Right now, I'm having a writers block on the other story I am writing, Undercover Power, so I might update it later. If you have any great ideas, you can PM me! And also, Ash had already completed his journeys in Kalos in the fanfic and has nothing to do when Prof. Oak called him to Castelia City. So here is Chapter 3! I hope that you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon,** **but I wish I did.**

 **Let the story begin!**

* * *

" Oh my... give me a break! " May complained, collapsing on the ground.

The last three days had been torture for them. Meina had ordered them to train with the weapons without a reason. They trained underground, since Tae, Baek, Meina and some others who had survived the attack from the ' evil creatures ' - as they called it - said that going up in the open would be dangerous. They had been practicing combating with each other and their Pokemon for nearly the entire day.

May looked at Drew, who was twirling his double blade before hitting a rock. May then looked at the fans in her hands and sighed. It seemed that her weapon was the most useless one, as she thought. Grabbing her fans, she let out Blaziken and started to combat. She thrusted a kick before dodging Blaziken's Fire Punch. She then use her fans and slashed out at him, who dodged. She attempted to slash again, but a fan flew out of her hand and embedded itself deep into the stone wall.

" Wow, I didn't know the fan was that sharp, " Drew remarked. May stared at the fan and took back her thoughts on it being useless. She could hear the others practising and shouting in the other caverns. There are many caverns undergound. Some with crystals, which are very beautiful. Walking to the next cavern, she saw Ash and Misty thrusting kicks and punches at each other, their swords clanging sometimes. Though Ash was doing in defense and Misty was doing in anger. They must be arguing again. May shooked her head and went past them to the next one. Leaf was drinking some water while Gary was boasting about something, twirling his dagger around. Leaf gave him an annoyed look before flashing May a quick smile and taking her boomerang to throw it at Gary, who quickly dodged it in time. May then went to visit Dawn.

Dawn, apparently, was screaming at Paul. Paul was ignoring her, swinging his axe and hitting the tough wall. Dawn then raised her hand to hit him, but her whip, which was in her hand, lashed out at Paul instead. Paul laid on the ground, groaning.

" How many times do you have to do that?! " Paul growled. Dawn just huffed.

May went to the last cavern, which led to Aquara and Dusk. They were practicing quietly with Aquara or Dusk shouting some indignant comments at each other now and then. May went to the next cavern, which was her own and saw Drew leaning on the wall. The caverns are all connected in a circle. May's cavern is the only one with an extra entry that leads to the small rooms for the others to live in and some other caverns. They sometimes visit the garden and the Pokemon there too. Soon, Meina called them to her.

" After three days here, I bet you want to know why you are training right? " Meina sighed. She got the responses of " Duh " , nodding of heads and " Yeah ".

" You see, there iss this prophecy that the Five Families would come and help us. The last few generations of the Five Families did not go well, but they at least tried their best and stopped everything enough for the special generation to come and help us. _You_ all are the special generation, that's why the weapons chose you. The previous generation said that you all will succeed. The prophecy goes like this,  
Terror strikes this world fortold,  
Pokemon tries to put it on hold.  
But nothing shall stop them only the five, Families that had survive.  
11 people will work on,  
2 from each family, one none.  
That one shall stay at home and guard,  
While the others tries not to be torn apart.  
Feelings shall mix, love arise  
Family quarrel shall soon realize,  
To stop the evil they shall must,  
Work together and gain each trust.  
Old and new friends will come,  
Some will betray, leave will some.  
Only true friends will stay and fight,  
For this evil will try with all its might.  
Fail, the heroes, the world will cease to exist,  
For the world lies in their hands, all the least. "

Misty, Dawn and Aquara gaped in shock and disbelief while the others looked in confusion.

" That... that was what Mdm Xatuna said... " Aquara whispered. Everyone except Misty and Dawn looked at her questionly. The three then explained what happened. The other looked around bewildered, while Dawn opened her mouth to add, " And I found a paper that says the prophecy in my bag... "

" Why five? What terror are coming? Is it Surai, Suni and Kuda? " Dusk asked. Tae and Baek who had came to listen frozed.

" How...How did you know their names? " Tae stammered, eyes filled with fear.

" We were told by Professor Oak... " Gary replied.

" Where do they live? " Misty piped up.

" Mount Hansha... " Baek replied.

" Oh. Mount Reflection. " Misty nodded. Ther others looked at her in surprise.

" You know Japanese? " Meina asked. Misty nodded, " More or less. "

" Five Families, long long time ago, had helped us. We could not remember what their names are. They are your ancestors. They helped us, in another prophecy. " Baek informed us.

" Yes. Yes. Hundreds of years ago. There was a prophecy that says that the fighting of Kyogre and Groudon would destroy this realm. Only true heroes would bring peace to both realms. Now the new prophecy begins and calls upon the five families again. Which is the 10 of you. One person with no families in the five but is a friend of them will stay and guard. I believe he or she is already there since he or she doesn't have a family in the Five Families. " Meina explained. Everyone but Gary and Leaf could guess who that person was.

 **Back at Castelia City, after everyone went to see Prof. Oak...**

" Prof. Oak, why do you need me here? " Brock asked, quickly following the Professor. The Prof. said nothing and let them to a dark ally. Suddenly, Prof. Oak's eyes started to glow as he flopped to the ground. The space around them started to become distorted.

Prof. Oak then disappeared and Brock was blinded with a very bright light...

A duel. They were asked to duel. After randomly picking a pair for everyone, the girls would fight with the girls except one, same goes for the boys.

The unlucky girl and boy groaned.

" Boys first. Paul and Ash. Please step forward. " Baek announced, trying to keep his tone flat though he quaking with excitement.

Ash and Paul readied themselves, holding out their weapons. Ash charged first. The girls cringed, hoping that they wouldn't need to hurt each other too much. Even though Meina say it's about the defense.

Paul moved swiftly to block Ash's sword. He then grabbed the sword, though making sure that he doesn't cut himself and twisted the sword.  
Ash yelped in surprise as he stumbled when Paul let go. Paul swung his axe - carefully - and Ash dodged it just in time. Paul then glanced at Meina, who nodded. Paul then started to talk.

" Huh. Pathetic. Who knew you were this weak. "

Ash gritted his teeth and swung his sword again. Paul continued taunting him, calling him words.

" You are so weak. Now to think of it, my dad did say that someone from Pallet town was very weak. " Paul snorted. At this, Gary and Leaf growled at him. Everyone stared in shock. Leaf glared at Paul furiously.

" Paul this is taking too far... " Aquara cautioned.

" Hn. In fact, I heard that the weak one had a son. But he soon left to do some... business. "

Tears sprung from Ash's eyes. Soon, his eyes glowed bright and so did the sword on his hand. The handle of the sword had a lightning symbol. It was glowing. Bright yellow electricity cackled from the sword. Ash's face was expressionless. He swung the sword at Paul. He flinched as the electricity burned his skin.

" Stop! Ash! " Misty and Dawn cried out while the others looked on, horrified. Leaf looked on, face mixed with anger, hurt and concern. Ash slopped down to the ground as Misty went up to him and held him up. Everyone sent Paul deathglares. Ash calmed down and tears welled up in his eyes. He stared at Paul, looking hurt.

" Now now. Calm down everyone. Your friend did not meant anything. It was I, who told him to say that. " Meina walked up to them. Paul sat down on a stone, looking down. Truthfully, it had hurt him as much as it hurt Ash. His parents had abandoned him and his brother since they were really young.

" Why on earth would you do that?! " Misty demanded, hands on her hips, looking likes she was going to shout.

" To unlock his power. To unlock a power, one must be hit by something they are sensitive to. They must overcome that problem. And it seems that Ash here, have unlocked the power of controlling his weapon. " Meina explained.

" I-I'm sorry Paul... " Ash muttered to the purple head. Paul nodded faintly, before walking to a nearby underground stream to cool his now red burns. The others stood in silence.

" Next, Dusk and Gary! " Tae announced, trying to break the awkward silence.

Dusk and Gary strutted forward, starting to grin and smirk at each other.

" I've learnt a new trick. I bet that you cannot beat me! " Dusk boasted, crossing his arms.

" Oh yeah? Let's see you crying for your momma when I'm done. " Gary smirked.

" WATCH YOUR MOUTH, OAK! " Dawn screamed angrily, fire sprouting from her eyes.

Gary just waved it off. He twirled his dagger lazily.

Dusk swung his nunchucks around, in a really fast speed. Gary stared at him, cautious on what he was going to do. The nunchucks seemed like an orange blur. Suddenly, the nunchucks was being let go and it flew in an insane speed towards Gary. Gary shouted in horror and leaped out of the way. But sadly, he was a tad late. The nunchucks hit his knee and he toppled over. The dagger in his hand accidentally flew out towards Dusk. Dusk stared at it in shock. He clenched his eyes shut and braced for the pain. Everyone shouted in fear. He found himself hitting the wall, but no piercing of the dagger. He peeked out to see that the dagger had caught on his shirt and pinned him to the wall. He sighed in relief.

" You boys are just too... " Aquara never finished her sentence, for she had accidentally bumped into Gary, earning a howl of pain. " ...Ugh. "  
Everyone moved on. Soon it was the girls' turn.

" Misty and Dawn. Please step forward! " Tae exclaimed. She smiles at them. Misty and Dawn nodded reluctantly.

 _I don't want to hurt her... She is my friend..._ They both thought.

They hesitantly stood in front of each other. No one moved.

 _Ugh let's just get this over with._ Misty growled and charge, though it is obvious that she is not using too much force or strength. Dawn jumped and whipped Misty, but Misty surprised herself by doing a cartwheel and dodged it. She then swung her blade, wanting to disarm Dawn. Dawn slashed her whip out. The whip curled itself around Misty's ankle and when Dawn pulled it to get it back, it pulled Misty along, tripping her. Misty then looked up, just to see... a Spinarak. She screamed in fear and jumped up, pushing the spider away. Horrible memories came back to her.

" Spinarak! Get back here! " A little boy ran towards them, carrying the spider Pokemon. He then gave an apology to them and ran off.

Ash held a hand to Misty, who gripped it tightly.

" Still afraid of Bug types eh Mist? " Ash grinned. Misty didn't answer, but shivered in fear.

" Why are you afraid of them? " Dawn asked.

" Ha. Like how Aquara here hates certain Bug types. Like Caterpie, Weedle, Spinarak... " Dusk grinned.

Misty and Aquara shooked her head frantically, not wanting him to say another word.

Aquara and Leaf went next.

Aquara twirled her staff around, forming a spinning shield. Leaf held her boomerang, before throwing it at Aquara. Aquara spun her staff, blocking it. Leaf flipped behind to catch her boomerang. She then held her boomerang and went out to slash at Aquara, who yelped in panic. Aquara accidentally tripped over her own foot and fell, hitting the ground with a thud. Paul gave her a sideways stare, before continuing to wash his burns, which was becoming less red.

" Ugh..." She then hopped up. Suddenly, words streamed into her mind and she yelled out, " Himitsu! "

The staff glowed and at the end with the feathers, an arrow came out. It became a spear.

" Bravo! You have unlocked your power! " Meina clapped. Everyone looked at her bewildered.

" Every weapon have a secret word to unlock it. Though it all uses the same word. I was waiting for someone to have this instinct. " Meina explained.

" Ahem. In other words she put a kind herb in your food. " Baek muttered. Meina looked at them sheepishly.

" All of you can try your power on that later. Now, Drew and May~ " Tae sang.

May readied herself. Drew stood there smirking.

" I'll let you have the first move. " He flipped his hair.

May grinned and threw a fan at him. Knowing how sharp it is, Drew ducked down. The fan clinged into the stone wall.

" Himitsu! " May called out. The fan in the wall flew back to her and landed gently in her hand. The fans starting glowing and fire came twirling out. May grinned and swung it at Drew, while twirling elegantly with the fans' fire. The fire doesn't seem to harm her, even though they had made a couple of contacts. Drew then twirled his double blade, blocking out the fire.

" Himitsu! " Drew cried out. He raised his double sword and an earth wall came up and blocked the incoming fire.  
May swung her leg to kick it, but the earth wall came down and Drew grabbed her leg. May then twisted her body and did a cartwheel. Drew flew into the air. He willed the ground to come up and catch him softly. Suddenly, the earth rised and he stepped on it wobbily. He looked down and realised that he was metres off the ground.

Others watched the power in awe. Drew then lost his balance, landing on a shocked May.

" Get off Drew! You are so heavy! " She whined. Drew quickly got off, both blushing furiously.

" Now say Himitsu Ofu. " Meina commanded. May and Drew said that and their weapons stopped glowing.

" Hmm, maybe if you all train somemore, you can be like Ash, not having to say anything and use your weapon's power, " Meina wondered, tapping her chin.

They then went back to training, except this time, they trained with their relatives. Aquara and Paul started combating with each other.

" Paul. Can't you smile a little? I'm sure Uncle Sil and Aunt Gree would not like the way you are behaving. " Aquara complained.

Paul growled at the names.

" Mum and Dad ditched us. Left us to do some oh-so-important things. Your parents did too. Uncle Go and Aunt Chris. " Paul scowled. He felt a little awkward saying their names. Aquara growled at him. She never liked the mention of her parents. They began to train silently.

 _ **Flashback**_

" Aquara, we must go, okay? Daddy and I will see you again. Mummy's Meganium had a little egg and she wants you to have it. You will be staying here with your couzzie Paul and Reggie k? Take care of the egg! We love you! " A blurry vision of a blue haired female shouted. Aquara raised her hand and waved, tears sprouting from her eyes as she watch a man with a fishing rod and the woman disappear. Reggie then tooked her into the house, meeting up with a sad looking Paul.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Aquara started to tear up, she missed them so much...

 _ **Flashback**_

" Paul. Remember, your Pokemon must be strong. If the evil comes and your Pokemon are weak, you are done for. You got to show them who's boss. Got it? " Paul nodded at the man.

" Oh darling, your father is trying to scare you! Pokemon are your friends, not your enemies~ We will see you soon! Love ya~ " A brown haired woman laughed cheerfully. Paul saw them talk to Reggie before fading away. The next thing he saw was his cousin in his living room.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Paul shooked his head and trained.

After training for about two hours, they rested and started chatting about many different things. Soon, they were told that it was time to go to bed after eating and resting up.

The next day when everyone woke up, they were told to go and pack up. After packing their stuff - A bag with their pokeballs, potions, food, water and their weapons - they went to find Meina.

" Ah, the Five Families are here! Now I am going to tell you a trick to keep that weapon of yours and off you go! " She smiled.

" Go where exactly? " May asked. Meina just ignores her, earning a look of annoyance.

" Just say ' Henkan ' and it will become a pendant of something that you like. Then say ' Henkan two ' and it will transform to that thing. Saying ' Henkan 3 ' will transform it into the weapon. " Meina explained, asking Dawn to do it.

" Oh. Uh... Henkan? " Dawn squeaked. Her pair of whips glowed and turns into a necklace, with a crystal pendant of a ribbon. She then said, " Henkan two. " A pink ribbon appeared in her hand, but the pendant was still there.

" Ah wait... let me rephrase that. ' Henkan two ' becomes the object of the pendant but the pendant will still be there. You can use it the object however many times you want. "

" Ooh. Henkan! " Aquara grinned. Her staff glowed and turned into a music note. " Huh? "

She then tried to find out.

" Henkan two! " Suddenly, music filled the air. " Nice! "

Everyone transformed their weapon to their necklace, though Paul and Drew felt a little awkward wearing a ' girly accessory ', Dusk, Ash and Gary had no problem at all. The girls of course, had no problem.

" Now please, if you would head north, towards the mountain, you might find a small village there. Now, no matter what village you find, tell them this, ' We are sent from the Heiki Village. ' Got it? " Meina directed.

" Weapons Village...? " Misty whispered. Tae and Baek nodded.

" Since our village holds the special weapon of the Five Families, it is therefore called ' Heiki Village. ' Which means ' Weapons Village. ' " Baek explained.

" Tsk all you think of are weapons and ' cool stuff ' " Tae snorted.

" But I do think a lot about you... " Baek smiled at her innocently, knowing that Tae could not stand the smile.

" Aww... You're so sweet... " Then she paused, " Ugh. You are just. Ugh! "

" Sweet moment but we gotta go. " Gary butted in. Leaf smack him in the head for being rude.

They soon went up to the trapdoors and bid goodbye to them.

" Ugh! Who knew being underground for so long would make the light so blinding?! " Dawn complained, shading her eyes as the sharp sunlight stung her eyes.

" I can't see... " May whined as she squinted to see.

" Guys, where are you? " Misty asked, waving her hands around. Soon, their eyes got used to the sunlight. They fled towards the mountainous areas, where the trees were. Once under the trees and shade, they stop complaining.

" Now North... where is North? " Aquara asked, swerving her head around.

" This way come on! " Ash yelled running in a random direction. No one followed him, either knowing his poor sense of direction, or just following the others. Soon, they heard a thud and a roar and then a shout.

" AHHHHH! URSARINGSSS! " Ash screamed, running for his life. He ran past the others. The others stood there, eyes widened as the started to run for their lives too.

" ASH! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! " Misty screamed.

" OF COURSE SOMEONE LIKE YOU WILL DO THIS, ASHY-BOY! " Gary complained loudly.

" SHUT UP AND RUN! " Paul roared.

Suddenly, Aquara skidded to a halt and ran behind a tree. The three Ursarings stomped pass her.

" Phew. Flygon! Get out there and help them! " She shouted. Flygon flew to the others, who had reached a dead-end. They each tooked out a pokeball.

Aquara stood behind the Ursaring, commanding Flygon to use Sand Tomb.

Sand blew towards the Ursarings and they were trapped. They growled in frustration.

" Greninja! Hydropump! " Dusk shouted. A blue ninja-like frog came out, giving a battle stance. Dawn let out Togekiss, Paul let Weavile and Ash let Sceptile out. After a while of battling, the Ursarings finally ran off to the mountains.

" Ash. Do not. Ever. Run off. Like that. Again. " Misty panted, bending down, hands resting on her knees. Ash smiled sheepishly.

" I got a compass here. North is that way. " Gary pointed to the mountain. The others got ready to go.

* * *

 **Ooh,what now? Will they run into more trouble?**

 **Misty: Pshh! Of course! troubles are what makes the story interesting!**

 **Me: Mmhmm. You will find out soon! Review!**

 **May: Free chocolates to everyone! * waves a box of chocolates ***

 **Me: Yeah! Wait a second... Hey that's mine! * tries to get it ***

 **May: Nope! * eats the chocolates in a single big mouth ***

 **Me: My chocolates! Noooooo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi** **everyone! This is Chapter 4! Sorry for the long update. I had been busy these days but I promise I would update the next chapter as fast as I can! Sorry if there is any grammatical error or anything like that in the story. I hope you like it! This chapter is a bit longer. Heh. So sit back, relax and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

" How long till we reach wherever we are going? " May whined, bending down and resting her hands on her knees to rest. Everyone then decided to take a rest too.

" Eev! " Eevee squeaked, pawing at May. She sniffed May's bag and pointed.

" Oh, you want a friend? Glaceon, take stage! "

A Glaceon appeared and shooked her head, looking around before rubbing her nose with Eevee. The both of them cheered happily.

" Hmm I guess Espeon could do some exercise. Espeon! " Leaf threw her Pokeball, a cute purple figure appearing. The three Pokemon trotted together, rolling around and laughing playfully, beginning a game of wrestling.

" Hey Leaf, I thought that you said that you wanted a Leafeon? " Ash asked, petting Pikachu, who then jumped off Ash's shoulder to play with the eeveelutions. Leaf grinned sheepishly and answered, " Actually I let Eevee choose. She wanted to be an Espeon so I let her be. And I'm starting to prefer Espeon too! "

The other two girls, Misty and Dawn looked at the Eeveelutions and Eevee in interest.

" Great! I got a Vaporeon! " Misty cheered and let her Vaporeon out. He tagged along with the other girl Pokemons. Dawn looked at them sadly and sighed.

" I don't have an Eevee or an Eeveelution... "

" Aww... Don't worry Dawn! We will find you one! " The girls smiled at their blue-headed friend. Dawn beamed and nodded enthusiastically. The boys walked in front of them, chatting and insulting each other. They reached a cliff, a forest on the other side.

* Rumble *

" What was that? " Misty asked nervously, swifting her head side to side. Everyone began to feel nervous, their hearts pounding as the sound became louder.

" GET DOWN EVERYONE! " Drew suddenly shouted in panic, pushing May to the side. Everyone looked to the side and saw large rocks toppling down towards them from the top of the mountain.

Everyone screamed and shouted, running off in different direction to avoid the tumbling boulders.

 **~~~~ Gary and Misty ~~~~**

Misty stood frozen on the spot, face paled as a boulder hurled towards her in a quick speed. Gary shouted as he tried to run to Misty to push her out of the way.

" Ahh! " He was too late. The rock slammed into her, causing her to be thrown off the cliff. Misty screamed as she made a quick glance at the ground, far away. _I don't think that I can survive the drop!_ The thought rushed through her head.

" Hey Red! Hold on! " Gary yelled, grabbing onto her bag in the nick of time.

Misty dangled at the side of the cliff, eyes widened in shock. She winced slightly, feeling her weight pulling her down. She then shot a shivering hand up to grab Gary.

" Gary please... don't let go... " She whimpered, body shaking as she glanced down at the ground, about a hundred metres from where she was, rocks spiking up from it.

" For Ashy-Boy's sake, I won't " Gary gritted his teeth, grunting to pull both of them up. After a minute or two of struggling, they both sat on the top of the cliff, safe.

" I would hit you with my mallet now if you hadn't saved me. " Misty growled before standing up and dusting herself. A little part of her was still shaking but she pushed the scared feeling aside.

Gary shooked his head and laid on the ground, panting. He was glad that they were both safe.

 **~~~~ Aquara and Drew ~~~~**

" Run! "

" I'm running as fast as I can! "

The two ran, the boulders crashed behind them as they ran into the forest they were going to.

" Look! A waterfall! " Aquara shouted, the boulders on their trail. They were destroying everything in their way, somehow still following them. Aquara pointed at the river, which led to a waterfall about 600 metres fall down.

" Are you seriously thinking about that?! Are you crazy?! " Drew yelled, losing all his calm. He stared at the water in fear.

Aquara nodded her head and looked down.

" We have to. Or would you rather be squashed? " Holding her breathe, she casted one last look at the boulders and Drew and was about to dive, but the boulders crashed into them, making them fly into the waterfall. Drew and Aquara yelled out in panic and clenched their eyes tight. They fell down the waterfall, their figures disappearing in the mist and water.

 **~~~~ May and Paul ~~~~**

" There Paul! Climb up there! " May shouted, jumping up to grab a vine as quick as she could. They too, had entered the forest they were heading to. Most boulders fell towards the forest while only some fell down the cliffside.

Paul followed in suit, having a little trouble climbing up the vine and onto the tree. May surprisingly, had no problem at all. She swung up onto a branch without sweat and sat on it.

" I'm glad that mum was adventurous when she was young and taught me how to climb trees when I was young. " May muttered, leaning against the tree trunk. Paul grumbled under his breath as he looked down at the ground, about less than ten metres below. They both hoped that the boulders would not knocked into the tree they were in.

 **~~~~ Leaf and Dusk ~~~~**

" Run! " Dusk shouted, Leaf hot on his trails. They spotted a cave and ran towards it. They had also ran into the forest.

" Phew... That was close... " Leaf panted, as they watched the boulders flying past the cave.

" Yeah... Too close... " Dusk nodded. He sat on the floor, catching his breath.

Suddenly, they heard another rumble, and then a cracking sound.

" What is...THAAAAAAT! " Leaf screamed as the ground gave way below her and Dusk.

 **~~~~ Ash and Dawn ~~~~**

" What is wrong with this boulder?! " Dawn screamed, her hair flying behind her. Ash and Dawn had made many left and right turns, but that single boulder was still hot on their trail, crashing into everything in its way.

" I don't know! " Ash shouted back, running. They couldn't call for help. If they had even stopped for a moment to release their Pokemon, they would be flat out for sure.

" Pikapi! Pika pi pi ka! Pika pikachu! " Pikachu, who was sleeping on Ash's shoulder when the boulders fell, woke up from the running and shouting, cried out to them.

" What do you mean it is alive?! " Ash yelled, running faster as the boulder increased its speed. Ash could more or less understand Pikachu's language, considering their time together.

" Pika! " Pikachu grunted and jumped down Ash's shoulder, doing a Quick Attack at the boulder. The boulder did not break into a million pieces like one should with such force, but slammed to a tree.

" Pika! Pikachu pika! " Pikachu demanded, pointing at the boulder, the risen dust slowly settling. A low groan came from the boulder. Ash and Dawn stopped running, panting and walking towards Pikachu.

" Go... "

" Uh... Ash? " Dawn whimpered, pointing a shaky finger at the boulder.

Ash turned around and looked closely, realising that the boulder was a Pokemon.

" It's a Golem! " Ash informed. The Pokemon growled angrily at Ash, looking as if it was about to charge.

Ash yelped and held his hands out in defense.

" Pikapi! " Pikachu shouted in worry.

* Slam *

Ash hit the ground hard, dust flying up again. Ash grimaced at the sudden impact.

" Ash! " Dawn cried, choking on the dust before running up to him.

Ash stood up and looked straight into Golem's eyes and whispered softly, " Tell me what's wrong... "

The angry Golem glared at them, before using Rock Throw.

Ash, Pikachu and Dawn scampered around for cover, as they dodged the incoming rocks. They looked around warily after the dust cleared. There was no sign of the Pokemon.

" Let's go find the others... " Ash nodded his head at Dawn's suggestion.

 **~~~~ Misty and Gary ~~~~**

" Let's go find the others. " Misty said, putting her hands on her hips.

" Okay... Something is wrong about this place... " Gary murmured to himself. He got up reluctantly and followed Misty into the forest.

 **~~~~ Aquara and Drew ~~~~**

" * Cough cough * Drew? " Aquara spluttered, rising from the water, onto the muddy bank. Water dripped from her hair, mud smudges on her clothes.

" Drew! " She glanced around anxiously. There was no sign of the arrogant grass head.

" Oh you got to be kidding me! " Aquara shouted, feeling an aching pain in her left leg.

" Help! Can't... sw-im... * cough * Some...one... "

Aquara turned around to see Drew struggling in the water. Gritting her teeth, she dived into the water again. The strong water current pushed her further from Drew as she struggled to swim to him. The water pushed down on her from all sides.

Drew desperately clawed at the water, trying to shoot to the surface while his lungs swamped with water and he convulsed uncontrollably. Finally, he gave into the darkness and let the water take him.

Aquara caught a glimpse of Drew going under and gave a final burst of energy, pushing herself towards him. She grabbed him by the arm and pushed him up to the water surface. Leaves and sticks floated pass her rapidly. She dragged the both of them to shore slowly, due to her tiredness.

" Drew... Drew you okay? " Aquara panted, on her knees. Water dripped from both of them and mud smudged their clothes, faces, arms and legs.

Drew slowly opened his eyes, coughing out water.

" Arcanine... " Aquara mumbled. A bright light flashed and an Arcanine stood in front of them. Seeing his friend in that state, he carefully picked the both of them up, though Aquara insisted on sitting on his back herself. Drew sat behind Aquara, gripping onto Arcanine's fur and relaxing, enjoying the sudden warmth.

 **~~~~ Leaf and Dusk ~~~~**

" AHHH! "

Two figures fell through the hole, their voices echoing through the dark cavern. They landed in a heap with a thud, when they finally reached the bottom.

" Everything alright...? " Leaf groaned, finding her hat. She saw it a few feet away and grabbed it, hissing at the pain in her arm.

Dusk laid on the ground, not moving.

" I'm don't feel like moving... " He grumbled, rubbing his head.

" Well...You wanna find Aquara, right? " Leaf teased, waiting for him to get up. Dusk flushed red and growled, pushing himself up.

" Ow... I think broke my leg... " Dusk groaned, staggering. He caught hold of the wall of the cave.

Leaf went up to him and touched his leg, before assuring him, " Don't worry it is not. "

They began to walk in the darkness, finding a way out. They stumbled, now and then.

" Hey look! " Leaf cried out happily, using her left hand to point at the light they had finally found after about 20 minutes of walking in the dark.

" Great! The entrance! " Dusk cried happily. They ran up to the bright light...

* * *

" Guys! " Aquara's eyes lit up brightly as Arcanine ran towards the two figures they had spotted. They had been riding on Arcanine for the past 20 minutes. Drew got better, making sarcastic comment whenever Aquara said something.

Both Drew and Aquara bursted out laughing at the sight in front of them. Up in the trees, was two figures, one clinging tight and gritting his teeth, the other sitting and swinging her legs happily on the tree branch. May climb to a lower branch and jumped down.

" Paul~ Are you gonna come down? " May teased, waving up at him.

" Yeah couz! Get down here! " Aquara laughed.

" I hate you people... " Paul growled, slowly climbing down, making sure that he did not slip.

" Hey why are you two so wet and muddy? " May peered at Drew amd Aquara curiously.

" Blame smartass over here. " Drew grumbled, flipping his wet hair.

" Excuse me?! For your information, the boulder was the one who pushed the both of us down! " Aquara huffed, folding her hands.

" Yeah yeah. Says you. "

" Says the one who can't swim. "

" Fat. "

" May how can you possibly stand him?! "

" Oh I have my ways. Now you understand how annoying he is. " May snorted, folding her arms.

" And what is with the ' Fat ' comments these days?! " May screamed at Drew. Drew waved the brunette off and Paul and May hopped onto the rather large Arcanine. Paul kept quiet, grumbling now and then as Arcanine walked through the forest.

* * *

" Hey is that Ash? "

" If you see someone wearing a red cap walking around with a Pikachu on his shoulder it's obvious that it's Ash. " Gary snickered.

" Whatever, Oak. Ash! Over here! Ash! "

" Dawn is there too. Geez you love that idiot too much to even notice your friends. " Gary snorted.

" Shut it, Oak. " Misty growled, slamming her Mallet of Doom onto Gary. The poor brunette landed in a heap on the ground.

Both Ash and Dawn bursted out laughing at the state of their poor friend as they ran up to Misty and Gary. Groaning, Gary grabbed his head and stood up groggily.

" Come on. We got to go find the others. " Dawn piped up. Everyone nodded and walked towards a pathway.

* * *

" Yes! We are out! " Dusk shouted happily, thrusting his arm up into the air.

Leaf smiled before a frown settled onto her face.

" Where are we... "

Dusk shrugged.

" Hey why don't we find the others up in the sky! " Leaf suggested happily, " Wigglytuff! "

A pink rabbit like Pokemon appeared, calling out its name.

" Talonflame! "

The red bird Pokemon appeared and squawked. Leaf asked Wigglytuff to inflate and off they both went, drifting in the air. Dusk hopped on Talonflame and flew off.

* * *

" Where can the others be?! " May shouted, scaring a few Pokemon away.

" Geez, if you kept on shouting like that, you will attract some Ursarings. " Drew grunted. He was getting grumpy from the wetness and was tired.

" Okay Mr Grumpy Head. What do you suggest we do then. " May snapped, giving him a glare.

" Shut up and continue walking. "

" For you information, Arcanine is the one doing the walking. " Aquara cut in, annoyed of their quarrels.

" Okay! Why don't you suggest something then?! " Drew snapped back.

Aquara opened her mouth to retort when a thought strucked her.

" Hey! I can play my music so the others can hear! "

" And how are you going to play your music, Miss Smarty-Pants? " Paul growled. Aquara grinned and tapped her pendant.

" This. "

* * *

" This place is weird. " Ash commented, stretching his arms.

" This whole place is weird, Ashy-Boy. " Gary retorted. They had been walking for a while now, but there was no other humans being to be seen.

" No. I mean, the... air. It's very thick and this place have a very... agitating feeling... " Ash explained.

Misty looked at him plainly and said sarcastically, " Wow. Ash using the words like ' Agitating '? The world is going to end. "

" Ha. Ha. Very funny. " Ash grumbled. Pikachu whined and jumped onto Ash's shoulder.

" Guys let's stop fighting. Let's concentrate on finding the others first. " Dawn said in with a worried tone.

" Well then Genius, what do you suggest we do? " Gary retorted, glaring at her. Dawn flinched and was about to open her mouth to say something when a melodious music drifted through the forest. Pokemon around calmed down and stopped to see what was going on, as the group's argument was forgotten.

" The Oracion... " Both Dawn and Ash breathed, listening to it. Misty and Gary didn't answer, but closed their eyes to listen.

" Hey... Aquara's pendant was able to produces music right? Do you think that is them? " Misty asked, her eyes still closed.

" Yeah... Let's follow the music and find them! " Gary smirked.

" This song reminds me of Lugia's Song. " Ash smiled peacefully. Misty nodded and opened her eyes, everyone following the music.

* * *

" Ugh! This trees are so thick, I can't see what's on the ground! " Leaf grumbled, squinting her eyes. She raised her hand to cover the sunlight as she strained her eyes to see down the dense trees.

" Shush. "

" Don't you dare shush me! " She snapped at the blue headed boy.

" No, shush! Listen! " Dusk ordered. Talonflame flew closer to the high trees.

Melodious music was being played and was echoing through the forest.

" Oracion... Aquara! " Dusk exclaimed in delight and asked Talonflame to follow the music. Leaf and Wigglytuff followed him too, albeit a little slowly.

* * *

The melodious music soothed the forest, as many Pokemon came up to them to listen.

" The music to calm beings... " A voice breathed. Everyone turned to see an old man, in shaggy clothes and holding a stick for support. He stroked his short beard as he looked at them questionly.

" I am Sijako, please to meet you. I see there are four of you here. Is that the pendant of a weapon in the Heiki Village? Ah... I see the Five Families had finally arrived. " The man rambled. All four nodded slowly.

" Why aren't you all quiet. Where are thet others? " Sijako asked, tapping his stick in the ground impatiently when none of them answered.

" They- "

" Hey guys! "

All five of them whipped their heads to the right, seeing Ash, Dawn, Misty and Gary running towards them.

" Hi- "

" Look outt! "

Everyone stopped and looked upwards, seeing Talonflame rocketing downwards towards them. Everyone on the ground jumped out of the way in the nick of time as Talonflame zoomed pass them and suddenly halted, throwing Dusk off onto the fluffy grass.

" Ow... As if my leg isn't hurt enough already... " Dusk groaned and rubbed his head, limping and getting up. The slight pain in his leg disappeared after a while.

" Boys. " A female voiced sighed.

They looked up to see Leaf holding onto Wigglytuff as Wigglytuff slowly release air as the two descended to the ground.

" Ha. As slow as ever, eh Leaf? " Gary smirked as Leaf stuck out her tongue at her childhood friend and crush. _Wait crush? No way I like that stuck-up arrogant ass._ Leaf grumbled.

" Well then. You are the Five Families right? " Sijako asked.

" I suppose so. " Dawn answered.

" Good, good. Now let's go back to my village. You are suppose to go there right? Wait, why am I asking myself? I just had this discussion last few moons with Meina and the other Elders of the other Villages! " Sijako muttered to himself, thrusting his stick up in exasperation. Everyone else sweatdropped at the old man talking to himself.

" Hey, his kinda weird isn't he? " May nudged Aquara. Aquara's foot accidentally knocked onto a rock. She winced slightly.

" Yeah... " She smiled weakly as the pain slowly faded away after a few seconds.

" Leaf, you alright? " Ash asked, seeing Leaf grasping her arm tightly, wincing a little.

" Yeah... just... uh... broke my arm I guess? " She answered. Everyone stared at her in concerned. Misty checked her arm and said it wasn't broken but might be a little sore for a few days. The others were relieved.

" Dusk and I sorta fell into a cave when the ground gave way beneath us... "

" Aquara and I got pushed down a waterfall. " Drew cringed at the memory.

" I thought you couldn't swim- " Ash got cut short.

" Anyway... what bout you guys? " Drew interrupted, wanting to get off the embarrassing topic.

" Paul and I climbed up the trees to avoid the boulders! " May chirped, " And someone got a little scare- "

" Shut it. " Paul growled in annoyance, a slight blush appearing on his face. He hated it when people knew his weaknesses. He felt weak and useless when they tease him about it and he despise it.

" Misty nearly fell down the cliff- "

" SHE WHAT?! " Ash shouted, sending nearby Pokemon to flee from the noise.

" Geez. Stop with the interruption please. I helped pull your girlfriend up from her doom so be grateful. " Gary snorted, floding his arms. Everyone followed Sijako, talking while walking.

" Ass. " Misty grumbled.

" You okay Mist? " Ash asked in concerned, completely ignoring Gary's comment. Misty nodded her head and gave him a small smile.

" Ash and I found out that a boulder was actually a Golem and it attacked us! "

" Golems eh? That's weird. Golems here are usually very nice. " Sijako said, brows ceasing in worry.

" Wow. I didn't know it was getting late. " Dawn commented, looking up into the sky. It was indigo colour, a crescent moon in the sky glowing dimly.

" Alright. Let's set a camp here. There is still quite a long while before we reach my Village. Anyone have tents or anything? " Sijako asked. Everyone shooked their heads, ' no '.

" Umm. Let me try something. " Drew said as an idea popped into his mind. He touched his pendant and said, " Henkan two. "

His rose pendent glowed slightly, but instead of a normal size rose, a bed-size rose bud without the stem sprouted from the ground. The petals looked really soft and inviting, its light red and pink colour petals glowing slightly. The petals act as the blanket, making a perfect sleeping bag. Wait, sleeping rose. **( AN: is it? Heh. )** It even looks like a sleeping bag, lying down horizontally on the grough. May gasped in delight as she looked at the rose in amazement. The other looked on with surprise. They weren't sure about sleeping in the rose-bed, but had no choice and accept the rose-bed. They crept into the rose slowly, testing it out.

" Mm... It is really warm!" Aquara snuggled deeper into the rose, head lying on a petal.

The girls decided to go to sleep early while the boys set up a small campfire before going to their rose-beds. Although some of them wasn't happy about the idea of ' pink ' bed.

" This ruins my man pride, " Gary grumbled.

" Like you have any, " Paul snorted as he crawled onto the rose.

Although it was embarrassing, they had to admit, it was quite comfortable in the rose-bed. The stars in the night sky twinkled, as the nocturnal Pokemon scurried about. Everyone around the camp listened to the noises of the nature, and slowly went into a deep slumber.

* * *

The next morning, everyone woke up early. Well except for two lazy heads.

" MAY! ASH! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OFF THE ROSE! " Misty and Drew shouted, as both girl and boy snuggled deeper into the rose.

" Five more minutes Mum... " Ash muttered, eyes shut tightly, tugging the petal to cover the bright sunlight.

" Shut up Max... " May mumbled, before starting to snore. Everyone sweatdropped at their behavior.

" Well then, Pikachu, would you have this honour? " Gary grinned mischievously at the small yellow rodent. Pikachu nodded his head evilly, stepping up to the two sleeping figures.

" Pi...Ka...CHUUU! "

Electrical energy was seen from a certain figure on the ground, swaying wildly. Bird Pokemon flew out of the trees in panic. Shrieks of more then two people echoed throughout the forest.

" Pik ka chu! " The yellow rodent chirped happily at what it had done. The unlucky ones that were near Pikachu lay on the ground, coughing out smoke.

" Grr... Pikachu... " Ash growled, lying on a burnt rose.

" I hate you, you know that? " May grumbled. She looked at her rose, which was blackened too. She then got up and stretched.

" Who knew we would be targeted too... " Dawn groaned. Then, a sudden realisation strucked her when she put a hand up to her hair.

" MY HAAIIIRRRRRR! PIKAACCHUUUUUU! "

Another flock of birds took flight.

" Ack! " Gary shouted in disgust. It seems that a certain bird had decided to give Gary its... droppings.

" MY HAAAIRRRR! MY POOR HAIRRRR! " Gary wailed in horror.

Everyone who got up from the shock Pikachu gave them stared at the two screeching humans running around frantically and sweatdropped.

" See Pikachu. This is all your fault. " Ash glared accusingly at Pikachu.

" Pika?! Pika pi pikachu! " Pikachu wildly waving his hands at Gary, looking at him indignantly. Everyone else chuckled and shooked their heads. They straightened their hair and started walking.

" Hey where did Sijako go? " May asked. Sijako the appeared beside her.

" I am here, young lady. Please forgive me for straying away but I had some business, " Sijako then looked around in amusement, " And I simply must ask, what happened here? "

Everyone started explaining, earning a chuckle from the old man.

" I see. Quite a bunch you all are. Come. We must go now. "

Drew looked at their now burnt rose-bed and sighed, before walking with the others.

" WAIT WHAT?! HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO WALK WITH _THIS_ KIND OF HAIR?! " Both Gary and Dawn screamed. The others shrugged and went on.

 **Ten Minutes later...**

" Please! Just let me use my water to wash off your weird precious hair and stop complaining! " Misty cried, fed up with the noise Dawn and Gary made. The two immediately quietened brightened up.

" Well why didn't you say so? "

Shaking her head, Misty tapped her water droplet pendant and muttered, " Henkan two. "

The pendant shined and in a moment, two balls of pure gleaming water appeared in her hands.

" Here. "

Gary put up his finger to stop Misty and say something when Misty tossed the water at both him and Dawn. Although Misty made sure there was lesser water in Dawn's one. Dawn cough and spluttered at the water while Gary was frozen with a crooked finger in the air, water dripping from his open mouth. Their hair were dripping wet, along with their clothes. Fortunately, their hair were both clean and not too frizzy anymore.

" I hate you. " Gary grumbled as he put his finger down.

" Why thank you! " Misty smiled brightly.

* Flash *

Everyone blinked at the light.

" Why, never heard of a camera? Wow you youngsters are a little out of date. " Sijako said happily. Everyone looked at the object in his hand and realised that it was an old fashion camera. The camera printed out a piece of paper.

There both Gary and Dawn stood, shock at the water dripping from them.

Sijako then produced three more pictures.

The first one was of everyone lying in their rose-bed sleeping peacefully. The second one was of everyone screaming in shock when they got, well, shocked.

Everyone's hair was all frizzy, especially Dawn's. The third one was of Gary grimacing when the bird poop fell on his ' precious ' hair.

" I assume you would want this? "

The girls' brightened up at the idea of their funny moments.

" Where do we keep it then? " Ash asked looking around.

" Duh. That's easy. "

Tapping his notebook and pencil-like glass pendant, Gary said, " Henkan two. "

A note book appeared in his hands. They then stuck the pictures in the notebook.

" Let me try if this works... Henkan. "

The notebook disappeared from his hands, but his pendant seemed to have changed. Carved on the pendant, was a number ' 1 '.

Everyone nodded in satisfaction.

" You know, there is a one of the kind Carnival at the Ichiba Village. Do you want to come to my village, Chizu Village or at the Ichiba Village first? " Sijako asked, waving his stick, " There is no harm in having a little fun eh? Why not we go to the Ichiba Village? "

" There is a carnival here? " Aquara and May asked, getting really excited.

" Of course girl. What do you take us for? We may be in danger, but doesn't mean we don't have any sense of fun! " Sijako laughed. Everyone, especially the girls, agreed to go.

" Alrighty! Let's go! " Sijako laughed.

They then started trekking up the mountain.

" Ichiba Village is up there? " Gary asked. Sijako nodded, but did not answer him.

After another three hours, they stopped to rest.

* Grumble grumble *

Drew whipped his head around, looking around carefully.

" Did anyone here that? " He rested his hand on his Pokeball, preparing to attack if needed. May, seeing this, sweatdropped.

" Heh. Sorry. That was my stomach... " She grinned sheepishly. Drew shooked his head and relaxed. Everyone else sweatdropped at their behaviour.

" Alright. Let's take a break. " Gary yawned.

* * *

 **Alrighty! The end of Chapter 4. If you have any advice or anything you need to say, I welcome it. I hope you like it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello peeps! Here is Chapter 5! Hope ya enjoyed it!**

 **Pikachu: * walks into my room * Pika Pi Pi!**

 **Oh hey! Wait... Let me get the Poke-translater...**

 **~~~~ POKE-TRANSLATER ON ~~~~**

 **Pikachu: Okay, I said ' Hi Everybody! '**

 **Ohhh... Now why are you here?**

 **Pikachu: Just dropping in * shrugs ***

 **Oh Okay. I HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY!**

 **Pikachu: I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! AND ME! LIKE ME!**

 **Uhh... Okay?**

* * *

" Yes! " May cheered, flopping down to the ground.

The others chuckled and sat down too.

" I am going to go and train. " Paul stood up and walked away, hands in his pockets.

" Wait! I am coming too! " Aquara yelled and chased after him.

" What's her problem, always following Paul, " Dawn huffed, crunching on a dried berry. Dusk, hearing his sister, chuckled.

" Is someone getting a little jealous? "

" Me? Jealous of her. Yeah right! " Dawn retorted, crossing her arms.

" May I remind you, that Aquara is his cousin. "

" Oh. "

" Yeah. "

" Well... that was stupid of me. "

" Yep. "

Dawn sighed and ask Gary for a notebook, before sketching out a few dresses designs. She wanted to be a Pokemon Designer, designing the best and most comfortable clothes for both human and Pokemon. That was what she was going to do after winning Kanto's Grand Festival. Contests had been up in all the regions.

She started to sketch out a dress. It was a sleeveless light blue dress, with a few white shiny pearls at the collar and hem. It also had a flowery pattern at the side of the dress, probably made out of little beads. She drew out the accessories and shoes. There was a light yellow colour folower pin, along with matching pearl necklace and white high-heel shoes. The high-heel shoes were made of glass, a few matching pearls decorated on it.

" Wow! Nice drawing you got there! "

Dawn turned to the sound of Aquara's voice and beamed.

" Thanks! What's that you got? " Dawn peered at Aquara's hand. In her hand, was a notebook and a pencil and Dawn could see the faint outline of a Weavile.

" Uh... It's nothing. " Aquara backed up.

" Hey what's this? " A hand grabbed the notebook away.

" Dusk! " Aquara yelped and tried to grabbed the notebook back. Dusk smiled cheekily at her.

" What's that Dusk? " May and Leaf came over to see the what the shouting was about. Misty was hammering Ash and Gary to the ground. They must have said something offensive or just plain stupid.

" Come on Aquara, can we pleaseeeee see what you drew? " Dawn begged, making her best puppy eyes. Aquara stared and sighed, nodding and showing them that they could.

Dusk immediately opened the notebook. Misty, who walked up to them after hitting the boys, joined May, Leaf and Dawn to see what it was. The first page was a drawing of an Eevee, probably hers and a Chikorita chasing each other. The next was a picture of young Paul and Reggie playing with an Elekid. **( AN: Not drawn, just a picture )** They looked really happy. The last one was a drawing of Weavile and Dawn's Buneary, who was lying against each other. Their eyes were closed, sleeping peacefully.

" Wow. Nice drawings! " May smiled. Aquara looked down and mumbled a ' thanks '. She then looked up, her eyes looking hopefully at May and Dawn.

" Anyway, I want to see what being a coordinator is like. I have been with Reggie learning breeding skills for about a few years before I was old enough to go on a journey with Dusk. But I have never seen a Pokemon Contest before. So could you please? " Aquara asked, clasping her hands together.

" Sure thing! " May smiled, understanding straightaway.

" Yeah! " Dawn cheered.

" I wanna watch too! " Misty and Leaf chirped. The girls then found a good place to perform. Dawn went first.

" Cyndaquil! "

Bright light shone as a flurry of fire bursted out of the Pokeball, circling Cyndaquil.

" Woah, Dawn. How to you make that fire? " Misty ask, intrigued.

" Well coordinators gets special sticker seals for the Pokeball. If you choose a star-like seal, the Pokemon will burst out with stars. Am I right? " Leaf explained. May and Dawn nodded.

" Nice. " Aquara smiled.

" Alrighty Cyndaquil, jump and use Ember, spinning technique! "  
The small Pokemon flared out the fire on its back and jumped into the air, crying out its name. It then began to spin, shooting out embers.

" Now Swift! "  
Cyndaquil shot out little stars next, which collided with the embers, creating tiny explosions, glitters and sparks floating down. Leaf, Misty and Aquara watched, amazed at the beauty.

" Cyndaquil, Flamethrower Cyclone! "

Cyndaquil, who had landed from the jump, started running, a ball of fire forming in its mouth. Then, the fire was shot out, spinning like a cyclone.  
" Now for the finale, Double Edge! " Dawn shouted, raising her hand in determination. This combination, they had not mastered yet. But they are hoping. Cyndaquil was always blown back by the fire.

" Come on Cyndaquil... " She muttered.

Cyndaquil looked on in determination and sped up, zooming towards the fire cyclone. The fire pushed Cyndaquil back, but Cyndaquil put its foot down and sped up, quicker than it had ever before. The fire disappated from the strong wind Cyndaquil created when rushing through the fire. Leaving the sand curling, glittering under the sunlight.

" We did it... " Dawn mumbled, " We did it! Cyndaquil we mastered that combination! " Dawn and Cyndaquil then started to jump in excitement and joy.

" Wow Dawn. That was GREAT! " Leaf cried, clasping her hands.

" You are definitely getting better Dawn! " May smiled.

" A saying like that from the Princess of Hoenn is very honourable ya know, " Misty joked.

Dawn giggled.

" Now then, it's Princess of Hoenn's turn to perform! " Aquara smiled.

" Alright! Beautifly let's go! "

A burst of petals came from the Pokeball as Beautifly came twirling out in some glitter.

" Beautifly you ready? Right then Whirlwind now! "

The butterfly Pokemon flew up into the air, flapping its wings as a miniature tornado-like wind was formed.

" Perfect, now Silver Wing, like I taught you! "

Shiny plates was shot out as it cut through the wind, causing the wind to blow out from all places, before each of the silver plates balanced on tinier tornadoes, thus suspending in the air.

" Perfect! "

The girls stared at May, wondering what that was so special about, even though it was pretty impressive.

" Now Beautifly, Spin, Energy Ball and then Psychic! "

Beautifly spun around, shooting of green balls of energy at lightning speed, surprising Dawn, Misty, Leaf and Aquara. The balls of energy collided with the Silver Wind, creating an explosion and green and silver glitter to flutter down to them.  
The glitter dust then started to glow in a light pink colour, spinning around above them.

" Morning sun! "

The sunlight shone brighter then, sending Beautifly into a calm state and making the glitter dust to shine brighter. The dust then reflected a beautiful rainbow colour, which the girls gaped at.

" Awesome... " Aquara breathed.

" Well, the best is yet to come~ " May sang, " Perfecto Beautifly! Split it up like we practiced! "

Beautifly shot out some Silver Winds, and the dust began splitting up, creating little rainbows here and there. It was breathtaking.

May turned to the girls, giving a bow as the rainbows behind her disappeared with the fallen dusts.

" May... That was A-mazing! " Dawn squealed, jumping out and down.

" Perfect May! " Leaf smiled happily.

" Definitely! You two are the best! " Misty laughed.

" Could you please teach me some tricks? " Aquara begged.

May and Dawn smiled and blushed at the praises.

" Well, Princess of Hoenn, it seemed that you have finally caught up with me. "

" Were you watching, Drew? And what do you mean _finally_? " May huffed, turning around to meet face to face with the green-haired boy.

" Yes. And finally as in you were lame before but now, you are better. "

May blushed at his words as the girls smiled, inching slowly away to give them their privacy, but far enough to still hear them.

 _Ugh. You are the bestest friends ever._ May thought sarcastically when she saw her friends slowly going away, giving her ' the look '.

Then, she realised Drew's words.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN I WAS LAME BEFORE?! " May screeched as she noticed her friends covering their ears. Drew winced at her voice a little before smirking.

" Exactly what I said. "

May growled. Then, an evil smile graced her face.

" Beautifly, are you thinking what I'm thinking? "

Beautifly smiled, in a similiar way as May, making a sound that sounds like laughter.

Drew's eyes opened in fear.

" Silver Wind! " May shouted, the same time as Beautifly shot out the silver plates.

Drew yelped and turned to run, just to be hit by a plate of silver, cutting his clothes and slamming him to the ground.

" Ow... "

May grinned triumphantly. She could see some skin through the cut shirt, and blushed a little. She could still remember the last time Drew was shirtless. The thought made her blush harder.

" You, are an idiot, May. " Drew grumbled, picking himself up and dusting himself. Luckily, Beautifly knew when to play, when to perform, so the force of the Silver Wind was just light and controlled.

" Now how do I get a new shirt. In the middle of the forest, " Drew glared at May accusingly.

" Excuse me, it was you who started it. " May huffed.

" Is not. "

" Is too. "

" Is not. "

" Is too! "

" Is not. "

" IS TOO! "

The two glared at each other, their face getting closer everytime they said it.

" Now where did we hear that before? " Gary came up, startling the girls hidden in the bushes, who was spying on the two.

" Am I right, Red? " Gary smirked, glancing at the red-head next to him.

" Gary... You have five seconds to run. 5... 4...3..."

Gary's eyes widened. Knowing the danger ahead of him, he fled. Misty chased him for at least a few metres away before laughing and walking back to the other girls. Dawn then walked up to the two arguing couple.

" What happened to your shirt Drew? " Dawn asked in false curiosity. May, knowing that she was hiding in the bushes, sent her a glare.

" Ask her. " Drew grumbled.

" You know... let me see if I can try something. Henkan two! " Dawn touched her pendant and to everyone who was watching's surprise, a very thin green and purple ribbon appeared and wove itself into a nice shirt and pants.

" Wow. " May and Drew said, wowed at what happened.

" Here. Go and change! " Dawn smiled happily, handing Drew the dark purple short sleeved shirt and a comfortable knee length pants.

Drew smiled and took it, before stopping and asking, " Uh... Where do I change? "

The girls sweatdropped.

" Umm. Maybe you could go behind those trees? " Leaf suggested, walking uo to them and pointing to a few trees 20 feet away. Drew nodded before walking over to the trees with the clothes.

" ACKK! " Everyone heard a voice yell a few minutes later. They ran to the trees 20 feet away, although the girls were a little reluctant.

Behind the trees, they saw an embarrassed Drew and a Deino. It seemed that Deino had Drew's purple shirt in his mouth.

" Release. Release! " Drew grunted. He had his pants on, but was shirtless. This caused some of the girls - Aquara, May and Leaf - to blush and the others snickered. " What, you three have never seen a boy shirtless before? " Dawn asked, raising her eyebrow.

The girls nodded their head.

" Then? "

" We haven't seen a guy shirtless other than our brother or cousin. " Aquara said, gaining nods from Leaf and May. _Except mine is that I saw_ _Drew..._ May blushed.

Dawn nodded from the answer.

The Deino, gave a hard tug, the jerk caused Drew to fall flat on the ground.

" Ugh... "

" HAHAH! DUDE LOOK AT YOUR FACE! " Gary laughed, while the others snickered.

" Yeah Muddy Drew, " Ash snorted.

Drew, face in the mud and dirt, grumbled and shot Deino a glare.

" Alright that's it... " Drew stood up and placed his hands on his waist, wear his Pokeballs are.

" Absol let's go! "

Deino stared at the stronger Pokemon and then stuck up its nose and rammed its head at Drew. Drew gave a yell and staggered to the ground. May gave a concerned gasp.

" Absol give this arrogant Deino a Razor Wind! " Drew got up and pointed at Deino, a determined look on his face.

 _Then the makes the both of them,_ May giggled, _an arrogant pair._

Absol lunged at the small dino, shooting out sharp winds. Deino dodge a few, but got hit by the rest. It then jumped up and opened it's mouth, Drew shirt falling out when doing it. A cyclone of blue and white cloudy energy swirled in front of its mouth, blasting Absol with it. Absol gave a cry and hit the ground.

" Wow this is a strong one, " Dusk commented, leaning on a tree.

" Yeah, free show, " Gary agreed.

" Alright Absol, use Night Slash! "

Absol powered up to charge at the dinosaur, but Deino prepared to shoot another Dragon Breath.

" Me first! "

Absol slashed at Deino before charging up its own Dragon Breath and shooting it at Deino. Deino gave a grunt as it collapsed onto the ground.

" Pokeball! " Drew shouted, taking out a Pokeball.

The Pokeball hit Deino, sucking him into it. It shook a little before it dinged.

" Yes! I caught a Deino! " Drew smiled, before he put on his slightly dirty shirt.

" A one with quite an attitude, " Leaf laughed.

" Alright everyone, who wants to eat? " Sijako asked, after watching the battle.

" Me! " A chorus of voices chirped happily.

In about half and hour time, plates of food - mostly cooked berries and riceballs and fresh fruits - were on a stone-like table, courtesy of Drew's double-blade.

" Sijako, this is delicious! " Aquara smiled happily.

Hums of agreement were heard around. Soon, they finished eating and rested for a little while more.

" Come on people, we have to get a move on! " Sijako said, after everyone had rested.

Everyone groaned, but moved on walking.

* * *

" Are we going to reach there soon? " May asked, walking slowly, after about two hours walking.

" In a few hour's time. " Sijako replied simply.

" But Im hungry! "

" You just ate! " Drew said, looking annoyed.

May huffed.

* Swish *

" What's that? "

" What are you talking about May? " Misty asked, looking around. Uncertainty washed through her.

* Swish *

" That! "

" I hear nothing, " Dusk said in skepticism. _What is May talking about?_

The sky seemed to turn dark and grey, a chilling wind swept across as the trees hung over them in a creepy manner, the shadows seem to loom over them.

" What do you-ah! "

Everyone turned around, to see an empty place at where Leaf was standing.

" Leaf? Leafy this is not funny, " Gary said, the look of worry on his face. Fear crept up his spine as not a trace of Leaf to be found.

" Mmph! "

" Dawn! " Dusk yelled, as he saw a vine-like thing wrapped around Dawn's mouth, arms and legs. She then disappeared into the bushy trees. _Shit!_

Paul gritted is teeth, hands curled as he whipped around to see where the vine thing would pop out. _It got Dawn! Dammit!_

" Hey! "

The remaining people turned towards Ash's shout. But he was no where to be seen.

" Ash! " Misty shouted in fear. _No!_

" Okay... this is creepy... " Aquara muttered, before finding a vine wrapped around her waist.

" Ah! "

" Aquara! " Dusk shouted, holding onto the vine. The vine slipped off Aquara and grabbed Dusk instead. He disappeared into the darkness.

" No! " Aquara cried. _Why Dusk?!_

The remaining ones, May, Misty, Aquara, Drew, Paul, Gary and Sijako looked around, their guards up.

" Look out May! " Drew shouted as he pushed May out of the way. The incoming vine coiled around Drew and he disappeared.

" Drew! "

" So... they targeted all the lovers... " Sijako muttered.

 _Have a nice trip!_

The wind blew a female's cold cackle to their ears, making the shiver.

" What do they mean have a nice trip? " Gary asked, voice laced with fear.

" Ah! " May cried, a sharp pain struck her mind. The pain stabbed through their head. Misty cried in agony as the pain sounded her head. Gary's ear begun to ring as the pain begun to increase. And then, all they saw was black.

* * *

 **~~~~ Leaf ~~~~**

A few leaf thorns pricked her face as she was whizzed to somewhere, the scratches stinging. The surrounding was a blur, as she saw the trees and everything else whizzed by. Things then went black.

 **~~~~ Dawn ~~~~**

She found herself hanging upside down, but on what she didn't know. Terror clenched in her stomach as a silent scream came out from her mouth. She controlled urge to puke before everything went black.

 **~~~~ Ash ~~~~**

He didn't felt like moving, yet he did. It's like the time he was out of his body with Haunter and Pikachu...That was weird. But he was having fun at that time. It was different this time. Then, everything went black.

 **~~~~ Dusk ~~~~**

The cold vines gripped him tightly as he felt himself go on a roller coaster. As much as he liked those, not knowing where you are going is terrifying. The wind stung his eyes, his stomach doing crazy somersaults. Then, he halted to an abrupt stop and all he can see is darkness.

 **~~~~ Drew ~~~~**  
Dirt. He felt dirt in his mouth. And it is awful. The earth's smell wafted around his nose, dirty, crunchy thing rolling in his mouth. He felt his hand brush against the dirt as he zoom past. It was a strange feeling for him. He felt like he was flying, but he was on the ground. Then, darkness clouded his vision.

* * *

" Ugh what happened. "

Misty groaned, holding her head.

One by one, everyone woke up, to find a scratched Leaf, ill-looking Dawn, dazed Ash, ruffled up Dusk and a dirty Drew. Misty, May, Aquara, Paul and Gary all had a very painful headache.

" Ah, I see you are up, " they heard the cheerful voice of Sijako.

" What happened? " Ash murmured.

" It seemed that either Suni or Surai decided to give us a ride to Ichiba Village, " Sijako mused. _But they seem to ignore me and just teleport me here._

Groaning from the pain in her head, Aquara stood up, staggering a little.

" Woah there, what have they done? " Dusk asked, his eyebrows ceased in worry.

" Don't know, " Aquara groaned.

" Ow, " May yelped as she fell to the ground as Drew helped her up.

" I'm okay. I'm okay, " Gary muttered as Leaf heaved him up in a sitting position.

Paul grumbled under his breathe, pushing Dawn away whenever she tried to help him, but gave up when he couldn't stand up.

" You just rest okay? " Dawn murmured. Paul nodded his head as he closed his eyes, relaxing against Dawn.

" Mamoswine let's go! " She called as a big brown Pokemon appeared. The boys hoisted the ones with the headache up onto Dawn's Mamoswine and Ash's Torterra.

They soon reached a house and Misty and the others' headache cleared, allowing them to walk.

" I feel much better now, " Aquara sighed, stretching a little.

" Let's go to the carnival! " May and Dawn cheered.

" No, you have to rest. We will go tomorrow, okay? " Drew said firmly to everyone.

There were signs of agreements and disagreements, but after Sijako reasoned with them, they agreed.

" Well Sijako, so these are the youngsters I have to meet? " Everyone turned around to see an old man with eyes like Brock's. He did some happy jerky movements.

" Yes Haptan, they are, " Sijako answered calmly.

" Well then, welcome to Ichiba Village! We have games, food and amazing stuff here! "

" Are there roller coasters at the carnival? " Dusk and May asked excitedly.

" What are roller coasters? " Haptan asked curiously, pushing his spectacles up his nose.

" Nevermind, " May sighed as Haptan gave her a questioning look.

Soon, everyone noticed that it was nightfall and went to bed in the comfy bed of Haptan's house.

The next morning, the early risers - Misty, Gary, Paul, Leaf, Dawn and Drew - made breakfast while waiting for the others to wake up.

" Ah! "

" Wake up sleepy head! "

" Dawn! "

A few voices screamed from the rooms upstairs. A stampede of feets on the stairs made everyone downstairs shake their heads.

" Dawn! " May appeared, looking slightly annoyed, water dripping from her hair. Dawn was giggling loudly, a cup in her hand. Aquara appeared behind them rubbing her eyes.

" Dusk and Ash are still sleeping... " Aquara yawned, giggling a little at May and Dawn's ' show '.

The girls then went up to change, as Dawn was the only one who could help them with the clothes.

Soon, the girls came down with similiar clothes. A short sleeves shirt with black or white leggings. Though their flowers somehow bloomed onto every clothes they wore.

" Let's go to the carnival! " Aquara cheered along with the other girls.

" Ahem... What about us? " Drew asked raising an eyebrow as he pointed at the boys.

" Huh? Oh! The clothes! Sorry heh, " Dawn smiled nervously.

" Henkan two! "

In a flash, five pairs of T-shirts with different colours and a dark blue or black jeans weaved by little threads appeared.

" Great! Now to wake up the last two. I will wake Dusk and you wake Ash okay Leaf? "

Leaf nodded and smirked, racing up the stairs with Dawn.

Moments later, a thud and a few yells were heard and Ash, Leaf, Dawn and Dusk appeared downstairs.

Dusk's hair was more spiky than usual, blue electricity sizzled around him. Ash, on the other hand, was slightly bruised.

" Wasn't that Wake Up Slap from Wigglytuff nice, Ash? " Leaf smirked.

" If you meant being slapped awake and ending up face first on the floor is nice? Yeah, " Ash grumbled, rubbing his head.

" Tell Pachirisu that I will get my revenge on him... " Dusk growled, taking a light blue and white shirt with dark blue jeans to change. Dawn merely just giggled.

" Boys, change now! " May yelled, getting a little impatient.

" Yeah, or you will get it..." Misty grinned maliciously, patting her mallet on her palm. The guys paled as they quickly grab a shirt and jeans and ran up the stairs to change.

Misty and May grinned and high-fived.

Soon, everyone were ready to go.

" Wow! Look at this place! " May wowed, looking around in excitement. There are a million game stalls, Pokemon rides and some Pokemon shows. There are also a lot of other stall shops.

" I wanna go to the game stalls! " Aquara shouted, running down to the carnival.

" Hey wait for me! " Leaf yelled as she followed her.

" I wanna try the Salamence Ride! " Ash cheered like a 5 year old kid. Misty smiled and followed him, along with May and Drew.

" I guess we could go around looking, " Dawn smiled as she dragged Paul, who was the last one left.

" Hn, " Paul grumbled.

 **Pikachu:** **OKAY THIS IS** **THE END OF CHAPTER 5!**

 **Yeah, it is.**

 **Pikachu: * stares at the screen smiling ***

 *** weirded out * Uhh... When are you going back to where you came from...?**

 **Pikachu: Never!**

 **Uh... Okay then...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello guys! I am so so so very sorry for the very very long update. Really, I feel soooo guilty...**

 **Pikachu: You should be!**

 **Me: *cries* Sorryyyy**

 **Pikachu: While the author cries her eyes out, let's carry on with the chapter!**

 **~~~~ Aquara, Leaf, Dusk and Gary ~~~~**

" Hey Leaf, wanna try the darts? " Aquara shouted, weaving her way through the people.

" Yeah! " Leaf cheered happily. They soon teach the stalls.

" Hiya little ladies, wanna try this? " The stall keeper smiled at them.

" Yes! " Leaf smiled.

" Alrighty then, you have 7 darts. Pop all seven darts and you earn a prize! It's for 5 Pokedollars," He smiled. The girls paid the money and took the darts. The prizes were Pokemon plushies. Leaf went first. She stared at a green ballon stuffed in the styrofoam wall. She aimed, and threw.

 _ *** Pop! Pop! Pop! ***_

Three ballons bursted.

" Let me try, " Gary snorted, pushing Leaf out of the way.

" Hey! " Leaf yelped, before growling angrily at Gary.

 _ *** Pop! Pop! Pop! ***_

Gary threw the darts effortlessly.

" Last dart is mine! " Leaf shouted snatching the last dart.

" No way! " Gary retorted. They both fought for the dart, one moment the dart is in Leaf's hand, the next moment it's in Gary's. The dart fell into Leaf's hand, which she aim to throw, but Gary hit her hand hard and the dart was released in another direction.

" Nooo my plushy is gone! " Leaf screamed, horrified as she watch the dart fly.

 _ *** Pop!** *****_

The dart popped the last balloon.

" YES! " Leaf cheered.

" Wow, you kiddies are not that bad. What plushie do you want, little lady? " The owner asked. There was a plushie that caught Leaf's eye. In the corner, was an cute Espeon and Umbreon, tails intwined together.

" I want that one! " She smiled eagerly, pointing at the Espeon and Umbreon.

" Alright, here you go! " Leaf grabbed the plushie and hugged it.

" It's so fluffy! " Then she looked at Gary.

" You played too. Does that mean we _have_ to share? " She drawled the have.

" Nah you can have it, " Gary said dismissively, waving his hand.

" My turn! " Aquara cheered. She took the seven darts. A certain plushie caught her eye. She took the one dart and aimed, throwing the dart.

 _ *** Pop! ***_

She did it twice more.

 _ *** Pop! Pop! ***_

She was about to throw the next one, when a thought came to her.

" Dusk you wanna try? " She offered the blue headed boy. He looked at theast four darts before nodding uncertainly. He aimed, and shot.

 _ *** Pop! Pop! Pop! ***_

" Do you wanna try the last one? " He asked.

" Let's try it together! " Aquara grinned. Dusk smiled and they both held the darts.

" 1...2..3! "

 _ *** Pop! ***_

" Yes! "

" Well looks like you kiddos are good, what plushie do you want? " Aquara then pointed to an Azurill plushie that had a small leaf keychain on it's tail. The owner took it down and gave it to Aquara.

" Aww! So cute! " She giggled before looking at Dusk.

" Do we? "

" Nah you can have it, " Dusk smiled. Aquara beamed before hugging it.

" Come on, let's see if there is somemore games to play! " Leaf cheered, before rushing to another stall.

 _ **~~~~ Ash, Misty, May and Drew ~~~~**_

" Mist! Come and try the Salamence Ride! " Ash shouted impatiently, as he skipped excitedly to the ride. A tough yet friendly looking Salamence nodded his head towards them.

" 3 Pokedollars for a ride per person, wanna give it a try? " A blonde hair woman with her hair put in a headband asked them.

" Yep! Mist and I wanna try! " Ash said excitedly, paying 6 Pokedollars.

" Hey Ash! I did not agree to that! " Misty cried, eyes widened.

" Too bad, blehhh, " Ash laughed, sticking his tongue out at Misty. Misty groaned and stared at the Salamence. Ash was already climbing up him.

" Here! " Ash grabbed Misty to pull her up. Misty sat on the saddle-like seat on Salamemce with Ash, closing her eyes tightly.

" Please don't go too Fa-AAAASTTTT! " Misty screamed as Salamence flew into the air, wind blowing at her face. Ash laughed happily. They were heading upwards, up, up, up, before coming to a halt. Salamence grunted happily, tilting its head downwards.

" NOOOOOO! " Misty screamed some more as they swooped down. She leaned to the front and gripped Ash tightly, burying her face in the back of his shirt, eyes shut tight.

Ash blushed at this, feeling lucky that he was sitting at the front, so Misty could not see him blushing. Salamence did a few more tricks, twirling around and making a ring of fire, flying through it. Soon, he landed back on the ground. Misty and Ash got off, albeit reluctantly for Ash.

" Mist, you okay? " Ash asked, smiling at the red head.

" Yeah... " Misty squeaked. Secretly, she was enjoying the ride.

" Ash! Misty! Had fun? " May smirked, giving Misty the ' look '. Misty blushed and turned away.

" Yeah! It was awesome! " Ash shouted happily, pumping his fist into the air.

" May! I bet that I can beat you in the Rapidash Race! " Drew smirked.

" Oh yeah! The loser have to be the slaves of the winner! " May grinned, " I bet I will win! "

" If you say so, " Drew smirked before tapping May on the head and running away to the Rapidash Race game.

" H-hey! " May pouted, running behind him. Drew chose a Rapidash called Mud Light and May chose one called Star Fire. They got onto the Rapidash and rode to the starting line. A few others did too.

" Ready, get set, go! " The owner shouted into the speaker. The horses charged forward, the fastest ones are leaving dusts behind, including May and Drew's. The Rapidash raced to the first obstacles course, jumping over the low, medium and high fences. May started to take the lead then.

" My Rapidash is not called Star Fire for nothing! " May cried happily, as they passed the obstacles. Drew passed a few seconds later, grumbling about May winning. May stopped at the next obstacle, having some difficulty weaving in and out of the poles, while Drew and Mud Light went through it gracefully. May grunted and encouraged Star Fire. Star Fire neighed and reared up, trotting carefully around the poles.

" Ha ha! What losers you are! Star Fire? More like Rotten Ashes! " A blonde haired boy with red taunting eyes smirked at them. He rode a taller Rapidash, who was looking at Star fire as if she was dirt. Star Fire stared at the ground, her pace slowing down. Drew was far ahead.

" Hey! Don't insult Star Fire! And I have a friend named Ash! Now if you are going to be rude, please go away! " May growled at the guy. She patted Star Fire, urging her to go faster.

" Huh! I am going to win you losers and you are going to hand me your strongest Pokemon if I win! Don't forget me, Shan! " Shan shouted angrily, hitting and shouting at his Rapidash to go faster. May glared at him in disgust as he sped past her.

" Star Fire, he is not worth believing! We will show him that we can do so much better than him! " May growled, determination filling her figure. Star Fire neighed, picking up speed. The last obstacle, jumping over a few ditches. Drew was having trouble with it. Shan slapped his Rapidash as hard as he can. May was catching up, speeding past Shan and Drew. Drew looked to the side, just in time to see a red faced Shan taking out a black stick from his pocket. He pressed a button and the stick became longer, Shan holding it to the ground. He screamed at his Rapidash to go faster, who did. Drew's eyes widened in terror, as he realised what he was going to do.

" May look out! " He shouted out in worry, riding faster. May whipped her head around, as a flash of blur went by. Star Fire was tripped as she collapsed to the ground. May was being thrown off her.

" May! No! " Drew cried, riding up to her and jumping off Mud Light.

 _ *** Thud! ***_

May landed on the rough ground in one of the ditches, yelping in pain. Shan, who was nearby, laughed, shouting names at her. Drew ran to May, helping her up. May, apparently, had a cut on her cheek and her knees felt wobbly.

" Drew... my right foot hurts... " May mumbled, hissing when she nearly fell. Drew sat her on the ground, before stomping up to Shan, blood boiling. He gripped Shan's collar, gritting his teeth and growled.

" Why the hell did you do that! "

" Huh, because she is a loser, " Shan snorted. Drew roared and gave him a punch to the face.

" This is what you get! " He growled fiercely.

Unnoticed by Drew, May slowly climbed onto Star Fire, bearing the aching pain in her ankle.

" Shan! I am going you show you! I am _not_ a loser! " Shan shoved Drew away, jumping onto his Rapidash, shouting at it to go. Drew jumped onto Mud Light, asking him to go too. It seemed that only the three of them are left in the race. May took the lead, riding Star Fire towards the finishing line in lightning speed.

" You useless horse! Get moving! " Shan shouted in anger as his Rapidash lagged behind. Drew and Mud Light are just a few metres away from May and Star Fire. May zoomed past the finishing line, a cloud of dust behind her. She came in a few seconds before Drew.

" We did it Star fire! " May cried happily, leaning onto Rapidash and hugging her. Star Fire nuzzled May. Slowly, Drew helped May off Star Fire.

" IT'S NOT FAIR! I'M SUPPOSED TO WIN! THAT-THAT GRASSHEADED BOY PUNCHED ME! " Shan began shouting, thrashing about on the ground like a kid.

" Sir, I'm afraid that you have to come with us for causing this girl to hurt herself, " The owner of the game ordered, showing them a short clip of Shan tripping Star Fire. Shan started protesting, claiming that it was fake, but the owner just marched him away. May and Drew went to return their horses to the owner.

" Star Fire... You are alright, right? " May asked worryingly, limping slightly. Star Fire bowed her head, licking a small cut on her leg.

" I'm going to miss you... " Tears started sprouting from May's eyes. Star Fire neighed and nuzzled May's face sorrowfully.

" You have been good Mud Light, " Drew muttered, stroking the horse. Mud Light nuzzled Drew too, before rolling on the ground, getting himself dirty.

" Hmm... They really like you two. How about this, if you promise me to take good care of them, I will let you have them. By the way, the name's Sally, " Sally smiled.

May smiled happily, nodding vigorously. Drew grinned and pat Mud Light.

" Looks like you're with me buddy. "

 _ **~~~~ Dawn and Paul ~~~~**_

" The food here are delish! Right, Paul? " Dawn skipped along happily. A grumpy Paul trudged slowly behind her.

" Hn, " He muttered his usual reply, crossing his arms.

" Hmm~ Let's go this way! " Dawn cheered, pulling Paul along. She knew that Paul wasn't someone she usually talk to, but it's just that she was curious on why Paul never really talks and always insult people. She wanted to change that.

A sharp cry suddenly rang in their ears. A cry of pain.

" Paul, what was that? " Dawn whispered softly, clinging tightly onto Paul. Paul grunted and looked away from her. They followed the sound to a dark alleyway. Sounds of metal clashing and hurtful cries became louder.

" Shut it you stupid brat! " A rough voice hissed. Dawn and Paul peeked over the wall, a horrible sight greeted them. There were many cages, squashed with Pokemon of all kinds. Pidgeotto, Teddiursa, Purrloin, to name a few. A burly man was kicking a cage near them. Dawn looked closely and gasped softly. A bruised little brown bundle glared angrily at the man, before crying out loud when the man kicked the cage.

" Stupid brat, " the man growled.

" Let's go, there's nothing worth doing here, " Paul grumbled, walking away.

" What are you talking about?! Look at them! Are you saying they are worthless?! " Dawn whisper-shouted angrily. The noise of the Pokemon's cries were too loud for the man to hear them. The man then walked away, with Dawn and Paul hiding themselves in the shadow.

" Only the strong will survive. The weak have no chance. There is no use on saving them, " Paul said coldly, giving Dawn a cold stare.

" How could you... all Pokemon have life! Like us! How could you say that?! If you are not helping, I'm doing it myself, " Dawn shouted angrily, stomping towards the Pokemon. Hearing that makes Paul's mad and annoyed. He slowly clenched and unclenched his hand.

Dawn rushed towards the man, shouting. " Hey! You can't just do that to those Pokemon!"

The man smirked at her and sneered, " So what are you going to do sweetie? '

Dawn growled and took out her whip. She glared at the man and lashed out at the cage. The Pokemon all ran out, giving Dawn a grateful smile. She then turned back to the man and whipped his foot. The man hissed and growled at her.

" Why you! "

The man quickly grabbed Dawn's hand tightly, turning her around, holding both hands, refraining her from moving. Dawn yelped in panic. She felt her heart sunk. _Where is Paul? Isn't he still there? Don't tell me he left._ She blinked her eyes rapidly, heart beating hard.

She felt a hand sneaking to her waist.

" What are you doing?! " She screamed, struggling away from him.

" Who ask you to interfere. Now I'm having my kinda fun, " He hissed before cupping her face. Dawn flinched at his touch. He started to lean in.

 _No! My first kiss! No! Paul get your ass here!_ Dawn thought frantically. She glance to the side and noticed only one cage wasn't broken yet. It was the small bundle of brown the man kicked. She felt the man's hand gripping her tighter. She was trapped. She couldn't move at all.

" Paul... " She whimpered. Paul couldn't stand it any longer. Not even he, could be that uncaring to a girl. He ran up and shoved his fist to the man's face.

" WHAT THE HELL?! " The man spluttered, drops of blood running down his nose. He gave a kick back, but Paul uppercut him in the gut, sending him to the ground.

" Stay. Away. From. Her. " He hissed when grabbing the collar of the man's shirt. The man gave a pathetic squeak before running away. Dawn sat on the ground, eyes wide.

" Paul... " She whispered.

" I...I'm sorry, " Paul found himself forcing out an apology. That surprised both Dawn and himself.

" Sorry for...? " Dawn asked softly, head cocked to the side.

" Nothing, " Paul held his hand out and grabbed Dawn up. Dawn immediately ran to the last cage.

" Cyndaquil, Quick Attack now! " Cyndaquil ran to the cage, Dawn holding it tightly.

" Don't worry, it will get a little rocky, " Dawn whispered to it. Slowly, after a few more hits, the bar finally broke. Paul stood there and watched, face indifferent, but millions of thoughts racing around his head. Why was the girl standing in front of him so... different? Why did he feel like... smiling, when she did something stupid? He didn't know. He watched as Dawn coaxed the little furball out.

" Euv? " The furball came out.

" You poor thing... " Dawn murmured, sweeping it up. It had bruises everywhere. A cut on the leg, a cut on the face, a cut on the body, rustled up fur, sad eyes. It made Paul's heart clench. He felt really shameful of what he said earlier. But why? He saw Dawn running towards a small house, and followed her. Inside stood a nurse.

" Nurse, please help me with this Eevee! " Dawn cried. The nurse quickly bustled them in, whisking Eevee away.

" Paul? Dawn? What are you doing here? " The two turned around to see a curious Misty. Ash stood behind her.

" Me? What bout you? " Paul snorted. " May and Drew were racing, but then May fell off the Rapidash she was racing on because some guy wants her to lose and we think May sprained her leg, " Misty explained.

" What bout you? " Ash asked. Paul turned away, not wanting to say anything. Dawn explained everything to them, raising her voice in anger now and then. Misty and Ash looked disgusted and concerned, calming her down.

" Are you friends of May? " The nurse went up to them.

" Yep, " Ash smiled, rubbing his hands together. " Your friend is alright, but she has to lay off her sprained leg for a while. Just a day of two maybe. " The nurse explained before turning to Dawn.

" The Eevee you have brought is now in good condition! Just a bit ruffled up that's all, " The nurse beamed before walking away. After about ten minutes, a brown bundle of fur hurdled towards Dawn, causing her to yelp and fall to the ground. Eevee stood proudly on top of her.

" Euv! "

She beamed.

" Aww Eevee! You are alright! " Dawn smiled happily, sitting up and hugging the Pokemon tight. Somehow, she felt close to the Pokemon.

" Eevee, now you have to go back to wherever you came from... " Dawn smiled at her sadly. Eevee gave a disappointing look, before nuzzling Dawn.

" You...you don't have a trainer? " Eevee shooked her head.

" So...uh... do you want to come with me? " Dawn crossed her fingers behind her back, hoping that she would. Eevee nodded her head enthusiastically and licked Dawn's face. Paul let an almost invisible smile grace his face at the scene. Dawn squealed in delight, taking out a Great Ball and tapping Eevee on the head softly. Eevee disappeared in the red light. Ash and Misty smiled at the scene. May was soon out, and the six went to find the other four. They soon found a happy Aquara eating cotton candy, a smiling Leaf licking her ice cream and Dusk and Gary holding an Azurill, a Buisel, a Umbreon and Espeon, Shinx and a Spheal plushie along with a hotdog each.

" Wow, you sure played a lot, huh? " Dawn raised her eyebrow.

" Yep! This is for you, you and you! " Aquara smiled, her and Leaf taking the plushies from the boys and giving the girls. " It's adorable! " May gushed, hugging her Shinx.

" Hey! This is Buisel, a water type from Sinnoh! How cute! " Misty cooed, cuddling her Buisel plushie.

" Thanks! This Spheal is sooo cute! " Dawn beamed, " Talking of cute, I caught an Eevee! How great was that? " The girls smiled happily, Aquara and Leaf asking them about how she had caught Eevee. Dawn and Misty explained to them, with Dawn waving it off with a ' No need to worry! ' when Aquara and Leaf asked if she was alright.

" That's when I worry the most." Dusk smirked.

 **So here we have it! I will try to update in a quicker time next time, as I had a writer's block and had no idea what to write. Anyway, thank you so much for those who reviewed! I love you all! Again, I am very, very sorry.**

 **Pikachu: SEE YA**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! So.. I'm back with another chapter! Hooray!**

 **Pikachu: You took long enough**

 **Well, yeah, so sorry guys! Let the chapter start!**

* * *

" So... Where to go now? " May asked happily, pumping her fist into the air. It seemed that the group were all in a happy mood from the carnival. Only a certain purple-haired boy seemed a little off.

" Paul, what do you wanna do? " Dawn asked, peering curiously at him, noticing that he was rather quiet. Well, more quiet than usual that is.

" Huh? Oh anything, hn. " Paul muttered, looking away from her, annoyed. He didn't like the uneasy feeling he was feeling. He kept thinking about what Dawn said…

The bluenette sighedand turned back to the group.

" Well, us girls had our choosing on what to do, so it's your turn, " Misty suggested to the boys. The boys looked at each other, before giving a knowing smirk.

" Why are we doing this again? " Dawn groaned, smacking her forehead.

" Because you let us choose, " Drew smirked, giving his infamous hair a flip.

" I bet it will be fun! "

" Yeah! " Misty and Aquara cheered. The boys chose the water racing competition. They have to ride with the pokemon in the water to the finishing line. The boys wanted all the girls to do it, planning a scheme.

" Ah, now that we've signed up, let's have a deal, shall we? " Gary smirked, twirling a pokeball in his hands.

The girls looked at him suspiciously.

" What is it? "

" The top five winners, which will be me of course, " A few snorts were heard, and Gary continued, " will have a deal with the losers. The losers would hafta do a dare from the winners each. "

" Deal, " Aquara, always out for fun, grinned triumphantly. Some of the girls disagreed, but after much persuasion, they reluctantly agreed.

* * *

" Alright y'all! Ready? Three, two, one, Go! "

The group got ready, giving each other a thumbs up, before speeding off in lightning speed.

" Haha! " Ash laughed, leading the race, neck in neck with Misty. Misty's Dewgong was diving in and out, swimming quickly beside Ash's Floatzel, water sparkling under the sunshine. Paul, Leaf and Gary were a few seconds behind the two, taking over each other at times. Leaf's Blastoise was weaving in and out of the water in a fast speed, fast for one of the rather large sized Pokemon in the competition. Gary's new Carracosta which he had gotten while finding its fossil, swam in the rushed water with Paul and his Golduck beside, which he had caught when he was wondering around the regions. Not too far behind them, Aquara and Dusk competed with Aquara's Lanturn and Dusk's Greninja. Drew, May and Dawn followed behind, Drew riding on a borrowed Dewott from Ash, May riding on her Wartortle and Dawn holding onto her Piplup.

" Pip... " Piplup complained, trying to wriggle out of Dawn's grip. He was tired, and wasn't planning on dragging his trainer throughout the race. Dawn groaned and pushed Piplup against the currents, swimming behind the small penguin.

" Piplup you better swim for yourself... " Dawn gritted her teeth as water lapped against her face. She knew that she would be one of the losers if this continued. Again, she groaned out loudly.

* * *

" Woo! Lanturn go! " Aquara shouted, as they passed Gary and Dusk in a fast speed, water flying beside them.

" Hey! " Gary shouted indignantly as water showered him. His brown hair is now drooping downwards on his face. He groaned and ran his hand through his hair, the other hand grabbing onto Carracosta's back.

" Sorry!" Aquara giggled and waved at him before looking forward at the four figures, Ash, Misty, Leaf and Paul.

* * *

" Misty! Betcha can't catch me! " Ash shouted teasingly, clutching Floatzel. Floatzel's float was in good handy, keeping them afloat. Ash rode on Floatzel's back, as Floatzel smirked at Misty and Dewgong. Misty huffed and whispered to Dewgong, her arms around her neck.

In a flash, a slide of ice was formed in front of them and Dewgong jumped onto the ice, flying up the gleaming ice which soared above Ash. Misty shouted in delight as she held on tightly onto Dewgong. Her once sitting position on Dewgong became a lying position as the wind whipped in her face. The light of the sun blinded Ash when he looked up, seeing shadowy figure of Dewgong and Misty above him. Misty and Dewgong landed a few metres in front of Ash.

" Hey! That's not fair! " Ash whined, coaxing his Floatzel to go faster, who snorted and increased his speed.

" There is no rule about that! Only, no attacking people, use your mind and have fun! " Misty retorted, giving him a wink.

" Blehhh! See ya at the finishing line! " A flash went pass them, and the two realised that Leaf had just passed them. Blastoise was facing backwards, shooting strong beams of water out of its cannons to boost them, shooting past them.

" Hey! "

So far, Leaf is in the lead, followed by Ash and Misty, Aquara and Paul, Dusk and Gary, May, Drew and Dawn.

" Yo cuz! " Aquara smirked, waving to her cousin. Paul glanced at her and smirked.

" Go faster you dumb duck! " He ordered, giving Golduck a pat on its shoulder.

" Paul! " Aquara growled, her hands forming a fist. She hates it when Paul doesn't treat his Pokemon nicely. Paul groaned before forcefully adding a fake sweet voice, " Can you go faster pretty pretty please? "

Golduck shooked his head at the two's behaviour, smirking as he swam faster. Paul was actually enjoying himself, liking how the wind and his hair whipped around his face and how the little droplets of water would sometimes splash onto him.

* * *

" Woo! See ya! " Dawn cried happily as Piplup finally used Whirlpool while facing backwards, shooting past Drew, May, Gary and Dusk. She was now neck in neck with Aquara and Paul. May asked Wartortle to use Aqua tail, propelling her forward.

" This is not fair! I don't know any of Dewott's moves! " Drew shouted in despair, lagging behind.

No one answered him, except for the triumphant grin May gave him.

" Great. Just great, " He muttered, the cold water lapping around his waist.

* * *

" Yo Dusk, betcha can't beat me! " Gary smirked. He was up for a challenge.

" Bet I can, " Dusk grinned back, " Water Shuriken! "

Greninja shot the numerous water ninja stars out one by one.

" Ice Beam! "

A blue cold beam strucked the stars in a split second, freezing them in place, creating a floating obstacle course above. The ice gleaming under the sunlight.

" Hyah! "

Greninja carried Dusk -who was holding onto him - and jumped about on the stars above Gary, ninja-speeding way past him.

" Wuh-what?! Hey! " Gary protested, grumbling.

Greninja jumped around in style, showing off what he could do, before diving into the water. Dusk held on tight, holding his breath as they went underwater.

" Ack! " Dusk gasped for air when Greninja rose to the surface, still swimming. He wiped the water off his face, navy blue hair matted, looking not so spiky right now. Gary stared at them in awe.

Gary then whispered something into Carracosta's ear **( A.N: If he even have one )** and water started gathering around them. The water started spinning, pushing Carracosta out of the water, zooming quickly. Gary held on tight to Carracosta, hoping not to fall off. He went a few metres in front of Dusk and found himself beside Dawn.

* * *

" Dive, Surf and Waterfall combo! " Aquara commanded happily, up for their nearly learnt combo move. Lanturn gave a nod of acknowledgement and dive deep under water, a second after Aquara had held her breath. Her indigo hair swept messily around of her face. Lanturn then jumped up, white, foamy waves gathering below him. Aquara cheered as she sat on Lanturn. The waves went up so high, before crashing down, causing the currents of the water to go haywire, a big splash of water showering everyone, earning a few complaints.

She and Lanturn landed beside Misty and Ash.

" Hey! " She winked. Misty and Ash smiled and waved.

" Good going Aquara! " Misty laughed, gazing at Lanturn admiringly.

" Okay Okay people, the last few metres for the leading girl Leaf! " The annoucer shouted enthusiastically. " Behind her, are Misty, Ash and Aquara, racing viciously to get pass each other! Gary, Paul, Dawn and Dusk following behind, along with May and Drew! "

Leaf grinned triumphantly, standing on her speeding Blastoise, her hair whipping in her face, giving everyone a wave. The water beside them trailed behind.

Misty glanced at Leaf, eyes then focused on the finishing line.

" Dive and Aqua Jet, " Misty whispered to Dewgong. Dewgong gave a shrill cry and dived into the water, swimming with Misty, who was holding onto his horn. Little bubbles flew up from Misty's mouth, as she closed her eyes to enjoy the water, speeding underwater quickly towards Leaf and Blastoise. Leaf and Blastoise did not notice the two figures underwater, right beside them. Dewgong then started to rise up to the surface, in lightning speed. They bursted out of the surface of the water, scaring the life out of Leaf.

" Eek! Where did you come from?! " Leaf cried, resting a hand over her heart to calm herself. Misty grinned happily.

"Below," She pointed to the water, before waving at Leaf and speeding past her.

Leaf gave a surprise squeak, watching Misty diving into the water with Dewgong once again.

Ash glanced at the two girls in front, and wanting to win, he urged his Floatzel to go faster.

Aquara glanced at Paul who was catching up and Ash who was swimming away, and decided that she should hurry up, or she might be one of the losers.

"Lanturn, keep using Dive!"

The blue fish-like Pokemon dived under the water and shot up repeatly, swimming towards Leaf in a few heartbeats.

" Lanturn you can stop, " Aquara said softly as soon as she saw that they caught up to Ash, gently patting the bulbs on Lanturn's head. Lanturn slowed down and began swimming at a normal speed.

Paul growled at everyone in front. He was not going to lose to these troublemakers!

" Calm Mind then Psychic on yourself into the air, " Paul commanded, pointing a finger in front. Golduck slowed down, putting his fingers to his head. Gary and Dusk sped past him when Golduck did that.

" Yo Paul! Why ya stop? " Dusk shouted, curious as to what they were doing. Paul said nothing.

Golduck started glowing purple, lifting himself into the air, just a little above the water but still touching it, and started zooming past Gary and Dusk, catching up to Ash. Ash gaped and frowned in annoyance.

" Man, I think Imma lose this match, " Ash grumbled under his breath.

Behind them, Dawn was slowing down. She fell a little behind with May and Drew.

" Oh Piplup, you are tired aren't you? " Dawn sighed. Piplup gave a little, " Pip... " and jumped onto Dawn's shoulder, who yelped in surprise.

" Piplu-blub! " Dawn gasped as the water rushed into her mouth. She spat the water out and coughed.

" Ugh...I give up... it's just a little race anyway, " Dawn groaned, flinging her arms into the air in despair.

" Me too, " Drew, who was beside her, muttered. Dewott was lying in the water, floating serenely, paws behind its neck. Drew face-palmed, water droplets dripping down his face.

" Well I'm not like you lazy bums and Imma win! " May shouted, "Wartortle Hydro pump and spin!"

The blue turtle turned around, spitting out beams of swirling water, twirling around. May held on tight, as she spun around too. She caught up with Gary.

" Hey Sis! " He greeted smugly, " Finally catching up with me? "

" Excuse me?! What do you mean by finally?! " May shouted indignantly, reaching over to smack the brunette. Gary ducked in time.

" Ha! You missed! " He grinned triumphantly before he was greeted with a water gun to his face.

" Ugh...I knew you wouldn't survive this race dry," Gary mumbled to his hair dramatically. May giggled and sped passed him.

Misty grinned as the finishing line went closer to her. She could just reach it...

 **Whoosh!**

The finishing line broke and Misty stood victorious, before realising that the Leaf was right beside her.

" It's a tie between Misty and Leaf! What a miraculous comeback from Leaf, a final boost! "

Ash and Aquara sped towards them, then Paul, May and Dusk, then Gary and lastly Dawn and Drew, positioned respectively. There was a slight roar of cheers from the audiences.

" So the winner is, me, Misty, Leaf, Paul and Aquara! " Ash grinned happily. The losers groaned.

"Now for the dares!"

"Gary, I dare you to dye your hair pink for an entire day!" Leaf grinned evilly. Gary gaped in shock, holding onto his hair in horror.

" NOOOOOOOOO! " He howled. The thought horrified him. He would never!

" Too bad. Starting from tomorrow morning. Find some pink dye and dye it, " Leaf smirked. She then looked at the other four.

" We'll will tell you all later, " She said simply.

The four gulped.

" It's time for dinner guys! DINNER! " Ash shouted impatiently, waving his arms around. Everyone looked up into the sky and realised he was right. The sun was setting. It was time for dinner.

" Here Ash, I would like to change Lanturn for Riolu, " Aquara said, offering Lanturn's Pokeball to Ash.

" _Henkan_ , " He said to his Pokeball-shaped pendant.

Lanturn's Pokeball disappeared, before another Pokeball replaced it.

See, Ash's pendant is able to summon any Pokemon or Pokeball of his, or any other people who are his friends.

Aquara held Riolu's Pokeball and threw is lightly to the ground. The pokeball opened and a blue jackal-like Pokemon appeared from the light.

" Ruh! "

She smiled gently at the little Pokemon and pat it on its head.

Riolu cried happily and leapt into her arms.

Soon, the others exchanged their Pokemon, leaving them with six chosen Pokemon each for the upcoming adventure.

Misty brought Togetic-whom she had gotten back when visiting the mirage kingdom- Seadra-who had evolved from Horsea, Vaporeon, Gyarados, Psyduck, whom she think is about to evolve, ( A.N: Finally ) and lastly, Azurill.

Togetic flew around Misty's head happily while Azurill sat in her arms chirping lightly.

May brought Glaceon, Delcatty, whom had evolved, Flareon, Rapidash - Star Fire -, Blaziken and Venasaur. She thinks that Venusaur is getting slightly lazy nowadays.

Dawn brought Piplup, as usual, Togekiss, Cyndaquil, Mamoswine, Pachirisu and Eevee. Piplup rest on Dawn's shoulder while Eevee cuddled up in Dawn's arms.

Leaf brought along Wigglytuff, Venusaur, who was her starter, Blastoise, Clefairy, Espeon and surprisingly, a Gogoat. Espeon strutted smugly beside Leaf.

Aquara brought along Riolu, Eevee, Chikorita, who was her starter, Flygon, Gyarados and Arcanine.

Ash brought along his Pikachu, of course, along with his Charizard, Sceptile, Feraligatr, Staraptor and Krookodile.

Drew brought Roselia, Flygon, Masquerain, Absol, Rapidash - Mud Light -, and his Deino.

Paul brought his Drapion, Torterra, Electivire, Aggron, Froslass and Weavile.

Gary brought his trusty Umbreon, his starter Blastoise, Alakazam, Nidoking, Aerodactal and Tyranitar, which he had found as a Larvitar.

Dusk brought along his Talonflame, Bagon, his Greninja, Shinx, Zorua and Houndoom.

* * *

" WHAT?! THERE ARE POKEMON HUNTERS IN MY VILLAGE?! "

Everyone cringed at Haptan's loud voice.

He took immediate action, asking some of the town's men to capture those scoundrels, but they couldn't find any Pokemon Hunter. Everyone tried to calm him down, with only Paul and Sijako standing calmly at the side. Haptan kept on shouting furiously, wnting to catch the Pokehunter.

" Haptan wanna an ice-cream? " Sijako said calmly. Haptan's expression then change into a delighted one in a split second.

" Of course! Who could _ever_ resist ice-cream! " He cheered. Everyone just sweatdropped at his sudden mood swing.

* * *

" No... No... this can't be... GET AWAY FROM ME! "

The little pests crawled up her arm, beginning to chew on her skin.

" GET OFF! "

Misty was frightened out of her skin. The things... Spinarak... How she hate them. How she hate Ariados too.

A lone dark figure came from the darkness. She struggled and tried to run away, but she seemed to be stuck to something. She couldn't move. The figure trailed its sharp legs down her face, onto her neck.

" No...No... Please..." She whimpered, sweat dripping from her face. Her heart was running wildly. The figure leaned in closer and hissed.

" GET AWAY FROM MEEE! "

* * *

" Ah! "

She was thrown onto the ground.

" Pfft. Pitiful nothing. You are just a piece of trash! No wonder your parents left you! " The four shadowy figures cackled.

" You are wrong! They did not- " She tried to retort.

" Ah ah ah, " They shooked their finger, " You are just useless. Why don't you just go back to your rubbish of a house and never show your face! " They kicked her, each blow more painful than the other. Her body was bruised. Tears rolled down Aquara's face. She screamed and covered her ears. She wanted to be alone.

" Just go away... GO AWAY! "

* * *

 **Boom!**

" Huh? " She looked up.

" Grrr... "

She was tackled to the ground, and could feel the hot smelly breath of the creature squashing her.

" You... You are a Pokemon... "

The creature growled again. It leaned forward, facing her, it's facing staring at her, filled with hatred.

" You are a... a Salamence, aren't you? "

More growling came.

" Why are you- AHH! "

May's clothes were torn, blood seeping through her clothes from her shoulder. The pain was unbearable. She felt tears pouring down her face. As she tried to scoot away, she grabbed by the other shoulder.

" AHHHHHH! "

* * *

" Yes! I found a pretty seashell! " The girl cried happily, holding the shell up.

" Who cares, " A snotty looking figure walked pass her.

" Look at this! " She held the seashell to another person.

" Mm... Whatever Dawn... " the figure said, without giving her a glance.

Dawn looked down in disappointment.

" What a loner. "

 _What a loner... what a loner..._ the thoughts repeated around her head. Grimacing, she walked away quickly.

Suddenly, she was surrounded by darkness. She was all alone.

" Hello? Anyone? "

No one answered her. She felt the ground give way and she was falling.

"Oof!" She hit the ground with a hard thud. She was alone and her ankle was hurting.

"Someone…" She sobbed.

"SOMEONE ANSWER ME!"

* * *

" Mm... perfect day for flower picking! " The girl sang happily. Suddenly, she noticed a shadow above her.

" Huh? Hey look Mummy! A bird! "

What she notice that the bird's eyes was flicking red and black, without the whites, but she paid no attention.

" Pretty... Birdy let's play! "

The bird gave her an one eye glance, before diving down to her.

" Leaf! Move! "

Leaf was tackled to the ground, the sand flying up.

" Daddy..? " Her father was lying on the ground, groaning.

The bird hissed and approached her.

" Ma...ma? " She whimpered, backing away, before hearing someone screaming her name and her feeling the life suck away from her.

" MUMMYYYY DADDYYYY HELP MEEEEEEE! "

* * *

 ***BANG!***

" Girls! What's wrong?! "

Each girl woke up with a start and looked up at the concerned boys at the doorway. The girls looked absolutely terrified.

" Bugs... " Misty whimpered, gripping her blanket. Aquara and Dawn stayed silent, looking down at their hands and the blanket.

" Daddy... Bird... " Leaf murmured.

" Blood... " May whispered, her fingers shaking.

" What do you mean? " Gary asked, frowning. The girls were acting weird.

" They are traumatised. Don't you see it? Come on... just get some rest... " Drew muttered, smiling slightly at Misty to reassure her. He knew what Misty meant. It scared him too. He glanced sideway at May.

" Don't worry sis... " Ash, too, understood Leaf's fear, and hugged her.

Tears dripped from Leaf's eyes.

" Nightmares... of their greatest fears... " Dusk murmured. He glanced at Dawn, sitting beside her on the bed to assure her.

" I don't want to sleep..." Aquara muttered, getting up from her bed. She didn't felt like being in the centre of everyone's attention.

" Where are you going? " Gary demanded. It was midnight.

" Away. I can take care of myself. "

Everyone looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

" Ugh! "

 _ ***Thud***_

" Why! "

 _ ***Thud***_

" I'll show you! "

 _ ***Thud***_

" Boy that tree is getting a beating. "

Aquara glanced to the side.

" Go away. "

" You shouldn't be so angry. "

" I said go away Paul! " She took her staff and aimed it at Paul, tearing threatening to fall. She didn't like that she was going to cry, and just wanted to vent her frustration out to keep her thoughts away from the lingering fear.

" You know I won't. "

" What if I didn't exist? " She gave a silent sob. She dropped to the ground, her staff returning into a necklace. Paul knelt beside her and laid his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't too comfortable with assuring people, but they were like siblings. They stood there for a while, not a word being said.

" Aquara... You don't have to care about them..."

Anyone else would be surprised with Paul's action and tone. He was never the type. Only Aquara knew. Only she knew how caring he could be. Aquara nodded and walked back with Paul.

" What happened? " Drew murmured, patting May's back. She wouldn't answer. He sighed in frustration. May was holding onto her shoulder, still trembling. Gary approached them and sat beside them. Drew, seeing that he couldn't do anything, sighed once again and went to Misty.

The boys decided that they would stay with the girls and take turns talking to them. After all, it was only two hours before seven in the morning. They would have to leave later in the morning.

* * *

Little tunes drifted around Aquara as she hums along, her pendant glowing slightly. Music distracts her from her problems. She tried hard to forget her nightmare. She was sure the other girls were too. They were leaving. On to Chizu Village. Sijako followed them, once again.

" Mm~ " Aquara hummed as she walked along, her Riolu beside her.

Her Riolu stared at her worriedly now and then, eyes glowing and holding her hands sometimes.

" Riolu... Maybe I should teach you how to talk sometimes, if I can, " Aquara smiled softly.

Dawn and Leaf walked beside her, talking to their Pokemon. Dawn was frowning while Leaf was trying to give everyone a smile.

" Pip? "

" Oh Piplup... Don't leave me... " Dawn murmured softly, hugging Piplup tight.

" Dawn, whatever it is, we can get through it! " Leaf gave smile, but her eyes gave away and told them that she was terrified inside. Their nightmares just keep coming back.

" Yeah... "

" Mist? What's bothering you? " Ash asked worriedly. Misty had been very jitterish and cautious, looking around, as if searching for something.

" Huh?! Oh nothing. " Misty replied, looking away. Her fear was foolish. Or that's what she thought. A Pokemon materialised beside her.

" T-Togetic? "

The little white flying Pokemon nudge her face making cooing noises.

"Togetic..." Misty hugged her tightly.

Then she felt a ticklish feeling on her right arm. Turning her head slightly, she saw two pairs of curious eyes. Her heart stopped.

" AAAAAAAHHHH BUGGGGG! " Her eyes widened as she fell to the ground, scrambling as far away as she could from the Caterpie. Togetic flew to his mother in concern.

" Toge? "

Ash watch on, face mixed with amusement and concern.

Togetic managed to do a little Magical Leaf to scare away the Caterpie. Misty, still trembling, got up and dusted herself before pacing faster, Togetic flying after her. Ash just looked at them, bewildered.

" Hey Gary, Leaf, how did you get to this island earlier than us? I mean, we left earlier than you, " May glanced at Gary and Leaf. May had been acting a bit... stiff.

" Oh, yeah. We were on a ship to Castelia, when Gramps called us and told us to go to some island a few kilometres from Castelia or something. So we ditched the boat, " Gary grinned gleefully and gave Leaf a nudge, " Boy was this girl scared when jumping off a cruise. "

Leaf huffed and crossed her arms.

" So we met Professor Oak. He looks slightly... dazed, " Leaf said worriedly. May and Gary agreed with her..

" He looks different. "

" Yeah anyway, we flew on our Pokemon for about... 3 hours? I suppose, and got caught in some storm and washed all the way here, " Gary finished.

The rest stared at them in wonder.

" That's what happened to us, " Drew said, folding his arms.

" Mm I guess that was just fate, " Sijako commented.

They walked along in silence.

 ** _*Thud*_**

Everyone turned around and saw May sprawled on the ground, her hands put on her head as she winced in pain.

"May!"

" May? May! " Drew shouted, running up to her. Gary followed behind. He pulled her up, brushing her hair away from her face. Everyone ran over to them.

" Is she okay? " Leaf asked quietly, kneeling beside them, Gary looking shocked and worried.

May was breathing slowly, struggling against Drew's hold. Then after a while, she stopped moving completely.M

* * *

 ** _May's POV_**

Everything was blank. I feel... numb. Wait, where am I? I could still feel myself walking, but where was I going?

 _We are here for a message..._

"What? Where am I? Get out of my head!" I screamed in my head as I felt a dark feeling spreading around me. A sharp pain hit me and I fell to the rough ground. My skin stung from the scrape of the ground.

" Oww! Get out! " I clutched my head tightly. It felt like a thousand of knives penetrating into my head. I gritted my teeth. I would not let evil take over me!

 _It's no use...May...You cannot resist…_

" No! I will resist! You will get out! " I screamed as the pain increased. Thoughts in my head became muddled up as I was unable to comprehend what was what anymore. I curled up into a ball, whimpering, as I felt my entire body being taken over...

* * *

 **Normal POV**

 _" The darkness will spread, and that is all anyone will see... "_ Darkness glazed over May's sapphire eyes.

 _"Let the game begin."_

* * *

 **Oh no! What could happen? Wait till the next chapter!**

 **Pikachu: Hey! Hey! Since I'm bored, let's play a game!**

 **Play what?**

 **Pikachu: ... I forgot what I was going to say...**

 **-.- Alright... See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
